


Barriers

by kronette



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Gang Rape, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story starts in the middle of the episode "Crossover."  Garak has just left Kira's quarters, after asking her to take the Intendant's place.  As incentive, he has threatened Julian's life. And so, it begins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barriers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 1996.

Major Kira Nerys paced her assigned quarters, her fists bouncing against her thighs. She replayed her conversation with Garak, his words taunting her. He would kill the Intendant, and she would take her place. Or Julian would die. If she agreed, as an alternate to killing Julian, Garak would take him to Cardassia, where he would be given full "Cardassian hospitality."

"Hospitality, my ass," she muttered, her eyes narrowing as she recalled the way his eyes had lit up at Julian's name. She didn't trust the Cardassian. Hell, she didn't trust  _many_ Cardassians. But this Garak seemed to have an intimate knowledge about her that unnerved her.  _I wonder what the Intendant's relationship is with him_... Kira quickly abandoned that line of thought. She had enough to worry about, without wondering at her double's sexual exploits.

Still pacing, she caught her reflection in a mirror, and shook her head. Should she do it? Should she cave in to Garak's threats? Let him manipulate her into helping him become Intendant? Would she be able to pull it off if she did agree? She stopped pacing and glared at her reflection.

And why the Seven Hells should she? She certainly didn't owe anyone anything over here. She had rarely - if ever - bent to threats. Even with another to think about, it was no different from the Occupation. Choosing who to sacrifice and who to save.

Her reflection stared back at her, the eyes filling with sorrow. But this was a friend. An incredibly world-naive, bright-eyed friend, who hadn't asked to be tossed into the mines. Julian reminded her a lot of herself, only much younger.

Kira closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. She had a splitting headache. Without thinking, she tapped her commbadge. "Kira to Bashir." Silence.

When Kira realized what she had done, and why Bashir didn't answer, she started to shake. With startling clarity, she recalled the way he had teased her, annoyed her - was it only a few days ago? It seemed like years. Swallowing hard, she exited her assigned quarters. With her Klingon guard following two steps behind her, she went to the mines, to see Bashir.

~~~~

He looked terrible; worse than two days ago. He was resting against an ore cart, his uniform mere rags on his slender form. The darkening circles under his eyes - no wait. His left eye was partially closed; swollen. And his cheek...

"Julian, what happened to you?" Kira whispered hastily as she kneeled beside him.

Julian Bashir looked up at her with hollow eyes. "Odo," he rasped, his voice nearly gone from lack of moisture. He licked his dry, cracked lips and coughed slightly.

Kira's eyes filled with pain. She thought she had done him a favor by sending him down here. She thought he would be spared suffering. But this - this was nearly as bad as what the Cardassians had done to her world - to her...

"I'm getting you out of here. Tonight," she vowed, placing her hand lightly on his shoulder.

He winced and tried to sit up. "Can't," he shook his head, closing his eyes against the sudden dizziness. "Don't risk it."

"You can't survive here!" she hissed, her voice nearly cracking as she fought to retain her composure. "You'll be taken to Cardassia. You'll be safe there. I'll join you there in a few - weeks," she added under her breath.

His eyes met hers, wide and full of fear. For her. "Kira, you - what are you going to do?" His hand reached for hers, shaking.

She clasped it; feeling the coarse cuts and calluses already forming. "I'm ensuring our safety. I'll be safe, don't worry about me. Tonight," she reiterated. She let his hand slide out of hers, having the sense of dread that it was the last time she'd set eyes on him.

On impulse, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'll see you later," she promised, then rose to leave.

Julian stared after her, not sure what had just happened. But he could see Odo coming toward him, heard that sadistic voice calling out, "Doctor! It's time to scrub up! Another patient needs you!"

Julian pushed himself up on shaky arms and stood unsteadily. "Yes, sir," he sighed, all trace of his sauciness of a few days ago gone. As he limped past Odo, the shapeshifter's hand shot out and grasped his upper arm, his fingers digging deeply into the tender flesh.

"Don't forget your place, Terran," Odo rasped in his ear, as the doctor tried not to struggle in his grip. Odo released his hold fractionally, and Julian felt the blood start to flow to his fingers again.

"I won't sir," Julian whispered hoarsely, keeping his eyes on the floor. He had learned to keep his eyes averted from Odo's; it gave the shapeshifter the feel of power over him, and when he felt he had that power, he didn't exercise it as much.

"See that you don't. Now get over to section 14." Odo gave him a none-too-gentle shove in the correct direction, and Julian stumbled, narrowly avoiding the sharp edge of the ore cart.

Steadying himself, Julian fought off another wave of dizziness. Maybe Kira's plan would work out after all. Maybe anything was better than this.

~~~~

Kira walked to her quarters with a heavy heart, torn in her decision. She knew that Julian wasn't doing well; it didn't take a medical degree to see that. He had to get out of there, and soon.  _So I should do it_ , she told herself.

But she didn't want to see the Intendant killed; hell, she  _was_ her! She had achieved what Kira herself had only dreamed of; being the ruler of Bajor.  _But she's a tyrant_ , Kira scolded herself.  _She uses Terrans, uses_ everyone _for her own personal enjoyment_. The Major's body shivered as she remembered how the Intendant had touched her, how her eyes had lit up at Kira's discomfort.

"Damn her," Kira muttered to herself. She slapped the control panel and let herself into her quarters. She stopped short when she saw she had a guest.

Garak rose to his feet, his frame seeming that much heftier by the Cardassian uniform he wore. "Well my dear, have you made a decision?"

Kira looked him straight in the eye. "I have. I will take her place."

If Garak was surprised, he didn't show it. "Very well. Tomorrow, you will wear this," he tossed black leather at Kira, "and you will play the part you were  _born_ to play." His smile felt cold to Kira. Cold and heartless.

"Fine," she snapped, "but remember our bargain. You'll keep my friend safe."

"Oh, have no fear of that." Garak's eyes were glittering with something otherworldly. "He will be in safe hands."

He strode over to Kira, lightly brushing the back of his hand across her smooth cheek. "It's a pity, really. You would have been delightful, my dear."

His eyes darkened, and in one swift move, he had Kira pulled against him. "But maybe you still can," the Cardassian murmured, lowering his head for a kiss.

Kira fought against him, succeeding in pushing him away. "Don't touch me Garak. We made a deal. You take care of Julian, and I'll be your precious Intendant. But nothing else. Understand?" Her eyes blazed with anger and embarrassment.

"Understood." Garak walked back over to her, grabbing her face in one of his massive hands. He hissed, "But you understand this. I am in control here. Your life, and the life of your friend, are in my hands. Don't," his grip tightened, "make me angry. Is  _that_ understood?"

Tears were leaking out of the corner of Kira's eyes as Garak applied more pressure. "Yes," she managed to gasp.

The Cardassian shoved her away, watched as she flexed her jaw and massaged it gently. "Good. I'd hate to have to eliminate one - or both of you." He raked his icy blue gaze over her once before turning and walking out.

Kira nearly collapsed onto the couch, next to the leather. What in the Seven Hells had she just agreed to? She heard the leather creak as she shifted, and fought back a wave of nausea.

"Prophets, get me out of this," she prayed to her empty quarters.

~~~~

Julian was ready to take back his former statements when he saw the two burly Cardassians coming directly at him. They stopped in front of him, sneering down at him. Julian looked up from his kneeling position on the floor, having the sudden image of himself as a stray animal, about to be kicked into oblivion.

"You are the Terran who arrived with the Int - with Kira Nerys?" the one on the left barked, glaring down at him.

"Yes, sir," Julian answered promptly, not wanting to offend  _these_ two.

"On your feet," the other Cardassian ordered.

Julian rose, looking from one to the other warily, but followed obediently as they started walking. They exited Ore Processing, strode up to the Promenade, and headed for an airlock.

Julian began to panic. What had Kira said? They would take him somewhere? Damn, he wished his mind were clearer. But the exhaustive hours combined with little nutrition had seriously impaired his mind as well as his body, and he scarcely noticed when an airlock rolled opened before him.

Garak stood there, framed by the doors to a Galor-class Cardassian ship. "Dear doctor, welcome aboard," this Garak said, with the same tones and inflections as his Garak, and Julian had to force himself to remember that this was  _not_ his Garak.

Without a word, Julian allowed himself to be led aboard the ship, to the brig, and placed inside a cell. As he settled down on the hard bench, he felt the ship shake gently as it went to impulse, then warp.

He hugged his arms to himself, trying to shake off the icy feeling in his heart.

~~~~

Garak sighed to himself. The Terran didn't look like much now, but he had remembered him  _before_ he was sent to the mines. Such lovely skin, a golden color, far darker than any Bajoran or Cardassian he'd ever seen. And that insolence! Odo had told him how this - Julian - had repeatedly talked back, snappy and defiant, for days. Until Odo had beaten it out of him.

Garak's small smile faded. He had instructed Odo to leave this Terran alone after that. But judging by the color of his captive's cheek and swollen eye, Odo had disobeyed him. Or else - Garak's lip curled up - someone else had wanted the exotic-looking Terran.

Oh yes. He was going to have a long, hard, _intense_ talk with the Terran.

~~~~

Kira took a walk around the station, getting herself acquainted with the sections, overhearing conversations about the Intendant, learning all she could about her doppleganger.

What she learned disgusted her. Not just her "merciful" killings, not just her self-centered attitude, but her lustful need for sex. The Intendant seemed to have an voracious appetite for - anyone. Everyone. Terrans, Cardassians, Bajorans; didn't matter. Everyone was equal in her eyes, in one department - how they could please her.

Kira turned to watch a Terran male as he passed her. He had at first sneered, then apparently realizing she was not the Intendant, his expression softened, and he offered a beauteous smile. Kira's heart had stopped; she recognized him. He was one of the night officers on Odo's security team. Lieutenant someone-or-other, Starfleet. A cold chill swept her body, and she took a few calming breaths to regain her balance.

Continuing her surveillance, she prayed she wouldn't run into anyone else she "knew."

~~~~

Julian felt eyes boring into his back. He didn't dare open his own, however. He had learned the first day down in the mines that you never gave away your advantage. He remained in position, not betraying anything by his breathing or movement. He heard the person move closer, and heard a soft sigh.

He couldn't help it. He stiffened, ready for attack. Never again would he be caught unprepared. Julian was prepared to defend himself no matter  _who_ it was.

"Doctor."

Julian's eyes flew open, but he didn't turn his head an inch.  _Garak_?

Garak chuckled. "Doctor, I know you're awake. You might as well quit pretending."

Julian's mouth, which had been dry before, now seemed a desert. Oh, this Garak sounded so much like his! Why oh why did it have to be  _Garak_? Julian slowly turned his head to look up at his captor, smiling down at him roguishly.

"Ah, so glad you complied. I would have hated to have had to wake you by - other means."

A cold chill swept through Julian at those words. Garak had a predatory look on his face, a dangerous glint in his eyes. The doctor swallowed, then winced painfully.

Garak must have noticed, as he strode over to a replicator and ordered water. He walked back to the young man, carrying a full glass. "Here. I know you haven't had much to drink."

Julian looked warily at the hand that held the water, then up into Garak's face. He  _looked_ sincere, and if he'd learned anything during his stay in this universe, it was that things were almost always what they appeared to be. He took the glass with a still-trembling hand and sipped slowly, never taking his eyes off Garak's.

Garak watched the Terran drink, closing his full lips over the rim of the glass. He watched the Adam's apple bob in the nearly too-thin neck, watched as the doctor began drinking greedily, his eyes eventually closing as he drained the glass. A trickle ran out of the corner of the young man's mouth, leaving a clean streak down his throat. Garak's eyes followed that drop of water, having the urge to follow it with his tongue.

Julian opened his eyes to see the lust plain in Garak's eyes, and dropped the glass. It shattered on the floor, startling them both.

Julian immediately apologized. "I'm s-s-sorry, sir," he stuttered, his eyes wide and unsure.

"It's all right. I'll have someone clean it up." Garak reached to place a hand on the Terran's shoulder, but Julian flinched and drew back. "Don't worry about it. You are safe here."

Garak looked at his hand, hovering over the thin shoulder, then at the wary look in the young man's eyes.

"You don't trust me." Garak inflected it with a question.

"No sir," Julian whispered, his tongue-tip darting out to wet his lips. He was nervous; more nervous than his first meeting with  _his_ Garak, two years ago.

Garak's eyes followed that pink tip's trail, noticing the moisture dried instantly. "You are hungry? Would you like something to eat?"

Julian nodded once, not trusting himself to say anything.

"Very well. I'll have some guards take you to quarters, give you some clothes, and you may use the replicator. Stand." Garak's hand finally rested on Julian's shoulder, and he helped the young man to his feet.

The Terran stood unsteadily, the room beginning to spin uncontrollably...he started to slump to the floor, Garak catching his light form before he could hit the hard surface.

"First, you will rest," Garak said with mild amusement. The young man in his arms didn't answer; he was out cold.

Shaking his head at Terran weaknesses, Garak half-carried the young man to his quarters and placed him on the bed. He slipped his arms out from under the Terran; he moaned and stirred, but did not waken.

Garak sighed, looking down at his captive. The bruises were beginning to darken; his left eye was now quite purple, with ugly greenish tints highlighting it. One cheek was larger than the other, and a sickly shade of red. He was covered in at least an inch of grime, his clothing in tatters.

Garak tsked. "Such a waste of good cloth," he murmured, shaking his head. He left his charge to slumber, instructing the computer to alert him when any movement started in the room.

~~~~

Kira returned to her quarters after two disappointing circuits around the Promenade. Or what passed for the Promenade on Terok Nor. Gone were the bright, cheerful kiosks and shops; replaced by stores offering private slaves, refinery shops - she shivered as she recalled the 'viewing area'. That was where most of the Alliance gathered; that was where Terrans and sympathizers were tortured. The cheers emanating from that grand hall! Bets being placed on which prisoner would crack first; who would spill more blood; which body part the interrogators would sacrifice first. It was run more efficiently than Quark's Dabo tables; colder than the Obsidian Order, and more bloody than the Haziu Massacre, in which nearly four thousand Bajorans had lost their lives.

Kira sank down onto the couch, burying her face in her hands. She tried to hold back her sobs, but her own past was coming back, unpleasant memories awoken by the horrors she had witnessed. It was too close; it was too much. She fell onto the cushions, tucking her knees to her chest, wishing she had Julian to comfort her. At least he was on her side. He knew what she had gone through; he would understand what she was feeling right now.

Kira actually smiled as she realized how Julian would react to her thoughts now. She wanted his company, after shunning him in the runabout. Her smile fizzled away.

"Where are you Julian? Is Garak treating you well? Are you safe?" No one answered her, and she stared at the Alliance symbol on her wall, the image washing away as her vision was blurred by tears.

~~~~

Julian felt eyes on him again, but this time jerked upright, one arm raised to deflect any blows, the other drawn back to inflict a quick jab into a chest or chin.

"It is only me," Garak's soothing voice called out.

Julian's breathing began to moderate as he saw it was indeed Garak, standing about five feet away. He slowly lowered his arms. "How did I get here?" the doctor asked as his eyes swept the quarters.

"I carried you."

Garak enjoyed watching the Terran blush, his huge eyes widen with curiosity - then they turned cold. "What happened?" Julian demanded.

Garak took a few steps toward the bed. "You passed out, I'm afraid. Lack of proper nutrition," he explained needlessly. He stopped at the side of the bed, noticing that the Terran was inching toward the other side. He smiled slightly.

"I - how long have I been here?" the doctor asked, suddenly noticing that half of his uniform was gone. His left calf was completely visible, his right thigh partially so. The lavender turtleneck was mostly scrap cloth, hanging on by seams alone, and most of his right arm was exposed. Hell,  _he_ felt exposed under Garak's gaze.

"Only three hours. You've been asleep for two. Do you feel rested?" the Cardassian inquired, failing to keep his eyes away from the stretch of leg just under his right hand.

Julian's eyes fell to his thigh, and Garak's hand twitching above it. "Yes," he whispered hoarsely. "But I'm hungry," he dared to say, not sure how far his "insolence" would be tolerated.

Garak's eyes lifted to the doctor's almost-defiant stare. A swell of pride filled his chest, then he shifted it away, to be dealt with later. "Of course. The replicator is at your disposal. Just don't ask for a disrupter," the Cardassian threatened lightly.

Julian started to smile, but it disintegrated as he remembered this  _wasn't his Garak_.

Garak hadn't missed the glimpse of humor that had lifted the entire Terran's face. Years seemed to fall away, and a twinkle had lit his eyes. Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, it was gone, and Julian was staring sullenly at his hands.

"Thank you sir," Julian murmured, once again subdued.

Garak's hand touched the doctor's thigh, feeling the strange, smooth texture of Terran skin. "I think it would better if you called me Garak," the Cardassian explained. "After all, you are a guest."

"A guest?" Julian strangled voice whispered. Delayed reaction set in, and the doctor remembered what Kira had told him. "Is Kira all right?" he asked, his expression apprehensive.

A flicker of annoyance crossed Garak's features, but he quickly reigned in his emotions. "Kira is fine. She is back on Terok Nor, safe, I assure you." Garak debated how much to tell the Terran. "What did she say of this plan?"

Julian's brow creased as he tried to bring back the foggy images. "Something about me going to Cardassia, and I'd be safe. That she'd join me in a few days." Was 'days' right? It seemed so, but Julian couldn't recall much clearly.

Garak nodded satisfactorily. It was enough. "That is correct. She will be joining us by the end of a week's time. Until then -" his arm passed in a sweeping gesture, taking in the entire quarters, "Make yourself at home. While you are still a Terran - and I would advise against leaving these quarters - I have made a promise. And I keep my promises."

"Thank you si- Garak," Julian replied, unable to meet the Cardassian's gaze. He had tried to ignore how Garak had placed his hand on his thigh, how the coolness had permeated him; spread like fire throughout him. When the hand was removed, Julian tried to  _not_ think about how much he wanted it back.

"You are quite welcome. And if you'd care for a dining companion, I would be more than happy to join you."

At that, Julian looked straight into Garak's pale eyes. "What?" he whispered disbelievingly. "What did you just say?"

Garak blinked in bewilderment. "I only said, if you would like some company, I could arrange someone to sit with you."

Julian shook his head,  _sure_ he had heard something else. "I - appreciate that, but I'll be fine. I'd really like to rest some more," he added as a hint.

Garak tilted his head in acknowledgment. "As you wish. I will check on you later. I have posted a guard outside the door, as a precaution." Garak nodded once more and left.

Julian stared after him, complete astonishment coloring his features. Out of all the Cardassians who had to accompany him back to Cardassia, it had to be Garak. And the doctor was  _certain_ Garak had invited himself to dine with him. It was positively  _eerie_. The strain of logic was wearing on the doctor, and he carefully slid off the double bed and went to the replicator.

Ordering himself something light to start with, he sat down and began eating. And ate some more. When he began to feel sick, he stopped, knowing his body was going into shock. So much after so little. He sipped at his water, finally leaning back and relaxing his muscles.

But they weren't ready to relax yet. He was still tense as a wire, aches all over him. He felt his cheek tenderly; yes, that man had done a  _great_ job on that. And all over that meager bit of food -

At least that's what Julian kept telling himself. He knew that man had wanted something else, wanted  _him_ , but he had fought back; fought too well. The man had given up, but another came a few hours later, and Julian had quickly dispatched of him as well.

The commotion had drew Odo's attention. And that was when Odo had chosen him for his special 'project'. Forcing him to work through the few breaks the Terrans got. Kicking him out of sleep. Slapping him when he so much as looked at someone else. Tried to help someone else -

Julian nearly sobbed when he remembered. The girl, she couldn't have been more than 18, had gotten caught under a sliding pile of rock. Her leg had been crushed, but Julian could have fixed it. Could have helped her. But Odo had physically held him back while the "medic" on duty declared her useless and shot her dead. Then Odo had flung him at the girl, now staring at him through lifeless eyes, and ordered him to help take out the body.

"Oh, Allah," Julian whispered to the empty quarters, his eyes overflowing and leaving trails down his face. The suffering and the grief he had witnessed down in that hellhole were too much for one human to take. Let alone the entire Human race.

Sobbing quietly, Julian stumbled to the bed, curling up in a fetal position. He soon drifted off to a fitful sleep, images of home mingling with his newly acquired images from this universe.

~~~~

Kira hugged the blankets around herself as she lay in bed. The feeling of dread just would not leave her be. If she wasn't worrying about how to carry off being the Intendant, she was worrying about Julian, off on Cardassia somewhere. Belatedly, Kira realized she did not know where exactly Julian would be; what planet, what province, nothing.

"Damn again," she muttered to herself. Though she was loathe to admit it, she had to trust Garak to keep his word. That Julian would be safe, as long as she played along.

Sighing, she slipped further underneath the covers, trying to shake off the chill that surrounded her. She had a horrible feeling that she would never be warm again.

~~~~

Julian awoke some time later. He couldn't say exactly when, since there were no chronometers in the quarters. But he wasn't hungry yet, so it couldn't have been long. Sitting up stiffly, he felt even more aches, and decided it was worth it to try to take a shower. The warmth would soothe his muscles, as well as get him looking Human again.

Gingerly, he walked into the 'fresher and stripped, taking care to check out the tiny room for - what? He wasn't sure, but he had grown extremely cautious since his crossing over, and his instincts overrode his decisions now. When he felt relatively safe, he stepped into the tiny stall and turned on the sonic shower. The warmth penetrated his stiff and sore muscles, relaxing them. He nearly slipped as the sweat and dirt and scum accumulated on the floor, swept away by the drain. His hair was the worst; caked-in dirt, clumps of Allah-knows-what causing it to stick together. With a grimace, he cleaned himself up as best he could, taking care with his ribs, his sides, his calf, his back - oh, what he wouldn't give for a painkiller! And a regenerator; he could barely see out of his left eye now. He stepped out of the shower and went to the mirror.

And reacted with horror. The yellow-greenish tint to his eye and forehead were nothing compared to the red swell of his cheek. Cuts and bruises all down his torso; red marks on his upper arms where Odo liked to grab him. He shivered as he absently traced those marks, almost feeling Odo's grip, forcing him up, forcing him down -

Turning, Julian started to reach for his uniform, then realized it was in worse shape than he was. With a sad shake of his head, he realized he couldn't salvage it. Grabbing a robe off the back of the door - though it nearly fell off his shoulders, as the neck was cut for a Cardassian, he stepped back into the living area, only to discover Garak had returned.

"Hello again. I see you've made use of my facilities," Garak nodded his approval. Now that the dirt was removed, the Cardassian saw how much of that had been dirt, and how much was bruises. And he saw too many bruises.

Julian halted in his tracks, trying to pull the robe up around his neck. "Your facilities?" he asked, frowning in confusion.

Garak smiled craftily. "Of course, mine. These are my quarters."

The doctor swallowed hard, his hands clenching the cloth tighter around him. "Your quarters?" Julian echoed. "What am I doing here?"

"Being kept safe, doctor," Garak explained. "Would you rather others on this ship knew a Terran was aboard?"  _A beautiful Terran_ , he added silently.

Julian shivered as Garak's gaze swept his frame hungrily, possessively. "Do you - do you use Terrans that way?" he whispered, staring hard at the floor.

"What way -ah," realization caused Garak to nod once. "I'm afraid some of my fellow Cardassians have acquired - shall we say, a  _taste_ \- for Terrans." Garak watched the Terran. Though he would not look up, Garak could still see the fierce blush coloring the doctor's face and neck.

"Have you?" Julian asked breathlessly.

Garak tilted his head, his eyes narrowing. "Have I had Terrans in that manner? Or have I developed a taste for them?"

The doctor raised his head, his too-bright eyes locking with the icy-blue gaze of the Cardassian. "Have you - have you had them?" Julian's voice trembled as he asked the question he so feared, the answer he feared more.

Garak stood still, his hands folded behind his back. "I have had Terrans, yes. Some willingly; more often than not, forcefully." His glittering eyes pierced the young man's. "Why are you so interested?"

Julian's eyes widened, but he found he couldn't look away. He was mesmerized by Garak's intensity. "There - there is a Garak, on my side," the doctor began, his voice hushed. "He and I share lunch once a week; sometimes more. He is a - good friend."

"A friend." Garak could see the conflict in the young Terran's eyes at that phrase. Perhaps they  _were_ friends, but this man wanted more. "You miss him?"

"Yes," Julian answered too quickly, averting his eyes away from the Garak before him.

"I don't remind you of him at all, do I?" Garak asked sadly.

Julian hesitated. "Once, maybe twice, you did something like he would have. Said something as he would have. It was - discerning."

"I see." Garak walked across the room, keeping his hands behind his back. "This resemblance is unpleasant for you?"

Again, Julian hesitated. So long, in fact, that Garak stepped closer to him, drawing Julian's attention.

The Terran had his lower lip between his teeth, his face screwed up in agony. "I don't know," he admitted finally, meeting Garak's eyes.

Garak studied the young man's expression, and took a chance. "You'd like to take your friendship with that Garak to another level, correct?"

Julian gasped, his color darkening with embarrassment - and desire. "Yes," he admitted hoarsely. "But I don't want to lose our friendship. It's very valuable to me."

Garak shook his head in amazement. "One of your kind friends with one of my kind - me! It is incredible." His expression softened as he regarded the Terran. "But not entirely outlandish, either."

Julian watched as Garak moved even closer, the confident swagger looking strange on the mild-mannered tailor Julian knew so well. "In fact, if you would like, I would be willing to make a deal with you."

"What sort of deal?" Julian asked, his wariness returning full force. But he held his ground as Garak stepped inside his personal space.

With Garak's eyes dropping to the doctor's lips, the Cardassian proposed, "You can pretend I am your Garak, and say what you'd like to say to him, to me." His pale eyes raised and locked with the mahogany depths of the Terran. "You may do to me what you would like to do to him."

Julian's pupils dilated as his arousal flared. His breathing grew ragged, he felt himself being drawn into Garak's beguiling gaze... then he shook himself out of his daze. "No. I can't do that to you - to myself! You're not Garak," he moaned, a lonely, desolate sound.

"I  _am_ Garak," Garak whispered, resting his hands on Julian's thin shoulders. "I  _am Garak_."

"I - I," Julian stuttered, feeling Garak's cool touch, unsure what to believe. He closed his eyes. "I can't. Please," he whispered, pleading.

Garak dropped his hands. "Very well. It is another day to Cardassia. Perhaps you'll feel differently by then." He shifted away from the Terran, giving him some room.

Julian took a shaky breath, his heart returning to a slower pace. "Thank you," he managed to whisper, not trusting himself to open his eyes yet. He had come so close to agreeing to Garak's proposal. And this wasn't Garak! But maybe that was why it held so much appeal. He could admit everything, and not have to pay the consequences later with the real Garak. It was so tempting...

"...I hope you don't mind," this Garak was saying, and Julian opened his eyes to find him staring at him questioningly. "Do you mind?" he asked again.

"I'm sorry. Mind what?" Julian asked, forcing himself to concentrate.

"I said, you must remain in this room with me for your safety. I'd even prefer it if you slept with me, so I may better protect you," Garak said with sly, knowing smile.

"Sleep with you?" the doctor croaked. "You want me in your bed?" He began backing away from the Cardassian, shaking his head slightly. "No."

"It is for your own protection," Garak emphatically stated.

"No," Julian retorted, a lot less forceful than he would have liked to. It sounded weak to his own ears. "Please, can't I just sleep on the couch?"

Garak's eyes narrowed dangerously. "No. I am afraid that I am going to have to make this an order. You  _will_ \- for your own protection."

 _But who will protect me from myself_? whispered through Julian's mind, and he shivered. "Yes, sir," he replied meekly.

"Very well. It is 1500 now. You'll find some clothes that might fit you in there," Garak pointed to the drawers alongside the bed. "When you are tired, just go to sleep. I retire at 1900." Garak allowed a small smile to surface. "I will see you tonight."

~~~~

Julian perched near the edge of the bed, eyes staring into the darkness. He was a ball of nerves, jumping at the slightest sound. His body was coiled, ready to spring from the bed at the slightest provocation.

And Garak hadn't even returned yet. Julian didn't know what time it was, but he was trying to fall asleep before Garak got back. He figured if he was asleep, maybe Garak wouldn't try anything.

 _But since when had that stopped a Cardassian? Or a Human for that matter_? Julian sighed. He felt tears welling in his eyes. All he wanted was to go home, back to his life, back to his Garak.

 _And when had Garak become_ his? he wondered. When he thought of Garak, it was  _his_ Garak, not his universes'. Julian groaned as his eyes closed. His desire for the tailor had nearly overwhelmed his common sense once over here; he couldn't let it cloud his judgment again. Setting his jaw, he determined to be asleep when Garak returned.

~~~~

Garak slipped into his quarters, not making a sound. His breath caught as he saw the outline of the Terran in his bed. He allowed a small smile to again play about his lips. He certainly hadn't expected the Terran to obey him.

He stepped closer to the bed, hearing the deep rhythmic breathing of the other man. So he was asleep. Or he wanted Garak to believe he was. Swallowing a chuckle, Garak took a quick shower and prepared for bed.

Julian released the breath he had been holding as Garak turned away from. Sleep was elusive; it looked like it would for several hours. Until they reached Cardassia, most likely. Julian had no intention of relaxing with Garak an arms' length away.

Hearing the 'fresher door open, Julian quickly shut his eyes and began breathing deeply again. He tried desperately not to twitch as he felt Garak's penetrating stare on his form, felt the bed dip under the Cardassian's weight.

Garak slid under the covers, catching a glimpse of the Terran's slender back before the sheets settled around them. Lying back carefully, Garak tucked his hand under his pillow, resting his head on top of all. Staring at the back of the doctor's mop of dark brown hair, he let out a soft sigh. With the light scent of the Terran tickling his senses, he drifted to sleep.

Julian heard Garak sigh; felt himself flush as Garak's eyes lingered on his back. The clean, spicy scent of the Cardassian drifted to his nostrils, and in spite of himself, he inhaled it sharply. Oh, it smelled just like Garak. Growing drowsy, Julian rolled over, his hand tucked under his head, the familiar scent of his friend to keep him company.

~~~~

Kira's hands shook as she fumbled with the fastener to the Intendant's clothes. Letting out a frustrated yelp, Kira nearly ripped right through the seam, angry and disgusted with herself. Not only was she acting like a fool, she was dressing like a - she shook her head. She didn't even want to contemplate how she looked. Just pouring herself into this - this  _horror_ had taken nearly every ounce of self-control she had. She didn't know if she could go through with a month of pretending to be cruel.

"Damn, damn damn," Kira muttered to herself as she placed the headband on her carefully arranged hair. She stared at her reflection, barely recognizing herself.

"Maybe that's the way to get through this. Pretend this is some play, and I'm just an actress." The Bajoran felt her hopes rising. "Yes. This is all just a play. None of it is real." She applied some bright red lipstick, then brushed some blush across her cheekbones. "I'm even dressing the part."

She stared at her reflection, seeing someone else staring back at her. Someone with a guilty conscience, someone with deep pain reflecting back at her.

"Damn," she muttered one last time. She propped her head in her hand, looking down at the brush still in her hand, fighting back tears.

"I hope you're safe, Julian." She uttered a quick prayer to the Prophets to protect him. "I hope we're all safe."

~~~~

Garak awoke slowly, feeling something heavy lying across his chest. Opening his eyes a slit, he noticed brown. Upon opening them further, he smiled.

During the night, the doctor had snuggled into his side, one arm flung casually, one might say possessively, across the Cardassian's broad chest. At least Garak would. Not wanting to disturb the Terran, Garak closed his eyes, keeping alert for when he awoke.

A half hour later, Garak got his wish. Julian began to stir, yawning and stretching his arm out over the Cardassian's chest. Allowing it to fall lightly back, Julian smiled. He wasn't quite awake yet, but on the edge of his dreams. His hand slid across the expanse of skin, feeling the coolness, the softness like leather, and his smile deepened.

"Garak," he purred, snuggling closer to the larger frame.

"Yes," Garak murmured, enjoying this too much to spoil it. The Terran would come to his senses soon enough.

"Garak, what are you doing in my bed?" Julian whispered as he leaned up to kiss at Garak's jaw.

"I think the more appropriate question is, what are  _you_ doing?" Garak asked, gasping as the doctor's mouth sent sensations through his body.

"I'm waking you up," Julian said with a knowing smile, as his hand dipped below the covers, reaching down to tease the Cardassian's thickening erection. He shifted on the bed, moving closer and up until he could properly lay a kiss behind Garak's ear.

"Are you awake yet?" Julian asked huskily, as his eyes slowly opened.

For a split second, Julian's wide, toffee-colored eyes registered fear, while Garak's narrowed, cornflower blue radiated amusement.

Then Julian drew back with horror. He wanted to scream, he wanted to claw Garak's eyes out, he wanted - he did nothing. He knew he couldn't do anything. Not on this side. Not to the Intendant's second in command. He sat at the edge of the bed, the Cardassian's pajama's nearly hanging off his slender frame, his eyes wide with fear.

"Were you not enjoying yourself?" Garak asked calmly.

Julian's face was hot with embarrassment. "No," he lied hoarsely, ignoring his erection pulsing between his thighs.

Garak leaned back against the backboard. "Well, I was certainly enjoying _my_ self. It's a pity, really doctor, that you can't seem to get past who I am."

"You're not Garak," Julian said more to himself than the man across from him.

"I am  _Garak_ , I'm just a different one than you are used to. We have the same bodies, the same minds. Does that not make us the same?"

Julian bit his tongue before he could speak. He could not  _believe_ he had just attempted to seduce this Garak! Why? Why did he - ? Stress. It must be the stress. He was looking for an outlet for all the stress he was under. And Garak was the first - the  _only_ \- warm body around.

But it wasn't warm. It was cool, like filtered air in a runabout. Like a breeze across the ocean, late at night, with the moonlight bouncing on the waves...

What in the  _hell_ was he thinking??  _Get a GRIP on yourself, Julian_ , he commanded himself.

"Are you all right?" Garak asked, dropping his teasing as he saw Julian's eyes unfocus and become distant.

"Fine!" Julian snapped before thinking. Eyes widening horrifically, then dropping to the bed, he murmured, "I'm fine sir."

Garak liked this young man. His appearance implied weakness, fealty, but just underneath all that was defiance, rage, passion. When the barrier cracked, as it just had, Garak sensed a greatness in him. He would make a good consort - if he could convince him to stay.

"I'm sure you are," Garak said soothingly. "But you are shivering. I thought it would be too hot in here for you."

"Delayed reaction-shock," Julian blurted out. "Caused by too much sensory overload."

"You really are a doctor, aren't you?" Garak asked quietly, leaning forward.

"Yes," Julian said with confidence.

Garak immediately slid from the bed. "I wish we had a medic on board, but we don't. We do have a sickbay though. What tools will you require?"

"Instruments," Julian corrected absently as he fingered his cheek. "A dermal regenerator, some painkillers, antibiotics -" he rattled off a string of medical supplies without thinking.

Garak nodded to the Klingon who had stepped into the doorway when he summoned her. She would retrieve what the doctor needed from the sickbay.

When Julian's monologue drifted off, Garak again nodded, and the Klingon exited with an answering nod. "I've sent someone to retrieve the  _instruments_ you require," Garak said with a slight smile. "It will only take a moment."

Julian squinted at the Cardassian through his one good eye. "Thank you," he replied sincerely, surprise in his voice.

"Don't be so surprised, doctor. That has got to hurt. I know it would on me," Garak clucked in sympathy.

"I bet it would," Julian surmised, his good eye following the elaborate whorls and patterns of the Cardassian's face.

Garak watched the young man, who was intent on studying his face. Learning every curve, it seemed. The Cardassian's erection had never really faded, and now it strained against his pants. "Doctor, I'll have to ask you to stop," he said, his voice gruff.

Julian didn't hear him. As he stared at Garak, he realized that this _was Garak_ , each line and ridge exactly duplicated. Each muscle twitch, each breath - Julian gasped.

"What is it?" Garak's pale eyes were full of concern. Julian had gone pale, then flushed a deep red in a matter of seconds. His erection forgotten, Garak slid across the bed directly in front of the young man.

"Doctor, look at me."

Julian focused on the face before him,  _Garak's_ face, and offered a shaky smile. "Garak," he breathed.

Garak didn't speak. Didn't move. Didn't breath.

"Oh, Garak," Julian murmured, leaning forward and brushing his lips against the Cardassian's. "Garak."

"No." Garak pushed away the confused young man. "Not until you are healed." His hand smoothed back the tousled hair. "I want to see your face again," he whispered.

Julian swallowed, nodding slowly. "All right." They continued to stare at each other until the Klingon returned. Garak ordered her outside as soon as she had dropped off the requested items.

Julian reached down for the regenerator, but Garak's hand closed over his before he reached it.

"Allow me," Garak murmured, taking the instrument and delicately treating the doctor.

Julian remained still, his senses spinning out of control. Garak's touch was feather-light. He was being extremely gentle with him, to the point where Julian's slender fingers encircled Garak's on the regenerator.

"If you go that slowly, we'll be here all day," he said huskily, his pupils dilating from their touch.

Garak handed him a mirror, and Julian set to work repairing his eye and forehead, then cheek. He started on the scars along his neck, but Garak stopped him. "Do you need to heal everything right away?" he pleaded, his voice low.

Julian's quick glance at the Cardassian's groin noted the urgency he must be feeling. "I guess some can wait until later. These are just surface scars," he explained, while setting the instruments on the nightstand.

As Julian turned back around, Garak swept him into his arms, up against his hard chest. "Doctor," he moaned, panting heavily. He planted kisses along the Terran's neck, delighting in its smoothness.

Julian squirmed, panting heavily as Garak's tongue wreaked havoc on his senses. His hands slid up the Cardassian's broad back, tracing the delicate ridges they encountered, stretching out into the flared neck. Julian's slender fingers followed the neck ridges up to cup Garak's head delicately. Pulling back, Julian stared deeply into his eyes.

"Garak," he murmured, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Talk to me, doctor. Tell me how you feel," Garak pleaded gently.

"I - oh, Allah," Julian sighed, feeling Garak's cool touch, hearing his soft voice calling his name. His eyes closed. "I can't deny what I feel for you anymore. But I don't want to lose our friendship," he stated vehemently.

"You won't. We have a solid friendship; taking it a step further will not diminish that. We can build on it; let it flourish," Garak whispered, letting his hands slide along the smooth shoulders, up the long neck, to cup Julian's head carefully.

"Oh, Garak," Julian breathed, his hands sliding around the Cardassian's waist. "Please tell me you feel the same way."

"I do, my dear doctor," Garak murmured against the Terran's ear, nuzzling behind it, his tongue darting out to trace its delicate whorls.

Julian sighed happily, his hands stroking their way up to tangle in the slicked-back hair. "Garak," his voice trembled with emotion, "I want to love you."

"Are you asking permission?" Garak muttered teasingly, licking his way along the doctor's sharp jaw.

"No, no, not that," Julian said breathlessly, caught up in the emotions, the scents, the touches. "I want to _make_ love to you."

"You do?" Garak pulled back fractionally, searching the Terran's face. It was dreamy with lust, those huge eyes opening and staring straight into the Cardassian's soul.

"I do," he affirmed, bringing the Cardassian's face closer and closing his lips on his mouth before he could protest.

Julian nearly lost control of himself. Finally! After all this time, he was finally admitting his feelings, admitting he cared for the tailor. Hungry for the Cardassian's touch, Julian crushed his lips against the hot mouth, thrusting his tongue inside. He pulled the Cardassian closer, running his hand down his torso, learning the strange curves and ridges.

"Garak, Garak, this is in my way," he murmured as his hands found the waistband of the Cardassian's pajamas.

"Just - just a minute," Garak panted, wanting to take this Terran on the spot, but knew that he was  _willing_ , and so restrained himself.

He was reaching for his pants fastening when the doctor's slender fingers closed over his.

"I'll do that."

Garak's eyes widened at the commanding tone the Terran used, but the expression he held at that moment -

Garak's hands fell away, and Julian leaned down, quickly undoing the fastenings and peeling the tight pants slowly off the muscular legs.

Both men were panting; Garak from restraint, Julian from anticipation. The doctor's fingers slid inside the Cardassian's underwear, pulling them carefully over the impressive erection and letting them pool around Garak's knees. Garak leaned back on his hands, allowing Julian to explore.

The doctor's fingers absently traced the sex, surprised at the texture he encountered. His slow exploration was cut short as Garak's sex twitched with need. Julian moaned lightly, leaning closer and kissing along Garak's abdomen. His hands roamed along his waist, falling to rest at his hips as he took Garak inside his mouth.

Garak groaned, thrusting his hips; Julian held him back, intent on lightly sucking at him, drawing his teeth along his member, nipping at the head. He was full of Garak's scent, his feel,  _him_.

Garak hands gripped the Terran's shoulders, fingers convulsing, cutting into the soft flesh. His soft gasps matched the rhythm the doctor was establishing with each suck and tug of his hot mouth.

"Doctor, this isn't the best -ah," Garak tried to warn the Terran, but the doctor's talented mouth stopped all further conversation. Julian took him in deeper, sucked harder, feeling himself grow harder at Garak's gasps, at his response to him.

With a strangled cry, Garak came, hips thrusting as he pulsed his semen into the Terran's mouth.

Julian swallowed everything Garak offered him, panting heavily and dizzy from lack of oxygen. He collapsed sideways onto the bed, Garak crashing down next to him.

Still gasping from his climax, Garak reached over and pulled the doctor's head closer, devouring his mouth, tasting himself on the Terran's tongue.

Garak rolled over onto the doctor, covering the slighter body with his own broader frame. He didn't allow the Terran to catch his breath. He didn't allow him to utter a word. He was set to dominate him, and he would have him. Make him come with a force that he would not soon forget.

The Cardassian ravished the young man's mouth, his hands determined to learn every inch of his smooth skin, every bend, every curve, every hollow. He teased at the chocolate-colored nipples; just a shade darker than the rest of his body. He nipped along the expanse of neck, kissed down the lean torso, licked at the ticklish sides - all the while his hands kneaded the Terran's ass, pushing the doctor's hips - and his still-erect sex - into his own groin.

Julian was drowning in sensation. Wherever Garak's mouth went, fire was left in its wake. Wherever he touched him, a thousand bolts of pleasure shot from there to the rest of his body. His eyes were closed, his head thrashing from side to side, his hands gripped the Cardassian's neckridges, trying desperately to hold on to a shred of sanity...

One of Garak's hands left his ass to work its way to his groin, brushing along his quivering sex, then stealing between his thighs. One large finger pushed inside his cleft, causing Julian's hips to come up off the bed. He pushed against Garak's chest, his eyes widening at the first surge of pain, tears stinging them. As he slowly adjusted to the invasion, he relaxed, then closed his eyes tightly as waves of sheer energy burst through him.

He moaned into Garak's mouth, now rocking his hips back on the Cardassian's finger, trying to get more penetration even while trying to thrust up into Garak's groin. Every movement brought him in contact with part of Garak. His finger, his arm, his chest, his own sex, his mouth...Julian felt as if he were drowning in Garak himself.

The doctor's hips were twisting desperately, and Garak could see the young man was about to lose control. With a possessive smile, he quickly shifted position, lowered his head and fiercely sucked at the doctor's sex.

With a shout, Julian's climax overtook him, leaving him shuddering and gasping and writhing. His spine arching upward, he ground his hips up into Garak, spurting his seed into his eager mouth, his fingernails digging into the Cardassian's leathery shoulders. Garak's finger pushed further into the doctor's ass, circular motions followed by hard thrusts, causing another short burst from Julian's nearly wrung-dry sex. Julian uttered an inarticulate cry, losing himself in sensation.

His muscles sore, drenched in sweat, Julian slowly came down off the peak. Taking deep breaths, he lay like a rag doll in Garak's arms, supine and completely drained.

"Well, my dear doctor, was it everything you hoped?" Garak murmured into his ear as he lay next to the prone form of the Terran.

Julian laughed breathlessly. "I should say so. That was incredible." He groaned. "Incredible, but incredibly draining as well."

"Then rest, doctor. We can talk later. Or find other things to do," Garak hinted, his hand caressing the Terran's stomach, working its way further downward.

Julian blinked sleepily. "Garak," he murmured with a slight smile, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Not right now, doctor. Perhaps later," the Cardassian teased, watching as the young man drifted to sleep, a content and satiated smile on his lips.

"Definitely later," Garak sighed, tracing the Terran's jaw with a fingertip.

~~~~

Kira took a deep breath, preparing herself to make the walk from her quarters to the Intendant's office when a voice came over the station's speakers. The Intendant's voice. The Major froze, holding her breath.

"Good morning everyone. I would like to announce that the Kai will be visiting the station today. I want to make a good impression on him, so all Terrans will behave themselves, won't they?' Her voice held a threatening note.

It brightened as she continued, "Security has been increased, and at the time of the Kai's visit, all Terrans will report to their assigned quarters. After they have done a  _thorough_ cleaning of the station, that is." She chuckled. "That's all. Have a wonderful day!"

Kira was furious. The Intendant was still alive! Garak had lied to her! Or he had backed down; Sisko had warned her about that. But he had been so convincing. Damn him!

"Garak, you Cardassian-" she uttered a few choice Bajoran curses, stomping around her quarters. She didn't like this. Not one bit. She was so focused on her rage that she didn't hear her door open. But she jumped as she heard the Intendant's voice call her name.

Kira swiftly turned around to see herself. No, it was the Intendant, staring back at her in amazement.

"Nerys, I hope you don't mind me stopping - ooh." The Intendant's eyes raked over Kira, an unnatural light in her eyes. She licked her painted lips and sighed. "Nerys, I must say, that looks gorgeous on you."

Kira felt as if her face were on fire. A raging blush was sweeping every inch of her fair skin. Frantically, she tried to think of an excuse why she would dress in the Intendant's outfit. "Intendant, I had no idea you would be - visiting me. I was just..."

The Intendant shushed her with a wave of her manicured hand. "No need to apologize, my dear. On the contrary; Garak said he left a surprise for me before he left on patrol. Though I had no idea..." her voice drifted off, growing huskier as her gaze took in every curve of her doppleganger.

Kira was numb with shock. Garak had left on patrol? Had told the Intendant to expect a surprise? With an angry growl, she realized Garak had set her up. Her and Julian.

The Major's eyes were blazing as she announced, "Intendant, I don't know what Garak told you, but his plan was to kill you and have me replace you."

Kira stared at her double in astonishment as she burst into lighthearted laughter. "Oh, my dear Nerys. I know exactly what Garak wanted. And what he got." She moved closer to Kira, tilting her head and smiling evily. "It was an exchange."

"Exchange. Of what? Me -" with a jolt, Kira realized just what Garak had gotten in exchange for her. "Julian," she breathed painfully.

"Your Terran friend," the other Bajoran confirmed. "It seems as if Garak was quite taken with him. I had to admit to giving some thoughts to keeping him for myself." The Intendant's lips curled in a smile; a chilling, perfectly calm, smile.

Kira felt her anger building, and let it spill into her argument. "People aren't 'exchanged' or 'kept'! Julian is a sentient being!"

"Kira Nerys," the Intendant said tightly, drawing herself up to her full height. "You will not question my decisions. Don't _ever_ forget that you're alive because of me. If it had been anyone else, they would have been dead by now." She advanced on the Major, mirror images staring at each other. "You are alive because I chose to let you live."

Kira swallowed, keeping her eyes locked on the Intendant's, looking for signs that she had pushed her too far. "And what about Julian? Is he alive?"

"As far as I know," the Intendant shrugged, obviously growing bored with the turn the conversation had taken. "It is not for me to say what Garak does with him."

"But what if he..." Kira let the sentence die on her lips unfinished. The Intendant had turned and was leaving her quarters.

"Nerys, while I simply adore you in that outfit, please change before the Kai arrives. I'd hate for him to mistake you for me." With that, she left with her entourage, leaving Kira by herself.

She slowly began to shake, realizing she was truly on her own here, and Julian was at the hands of a madman.

~~~~

Julian slowly awoke, aware of a deep contentment flowing through him. The scent of sex and Cardassian - specifically, Garak's scent, still lingered in the air, in the sheets surrounding him, and a fond smile graced his lips.

The smile was wiped clean away by a strong hand gripping his sex painfully. "Aah," he groaned, wincing in pain. He opened his eyes to see Garak, hovering above him, his blue eyes piercing into his.

"So glad you're awake, doctor," Garak murmured, applying more pressure to Julian's quickly-thickening member.

Julian writhed, gasping in agony. "Garak, please..." he begged, trying to reach for the Cardassian's hand.

"Don't," Garak threatened, teasing his fingernails along Julian's length.

Holding his breath, Julian struggled to remain still, though his muscles were tense. "Garak, what are you doing?" His eyes were filled with tears, his breath coming in short gasps as he fought for control.

"You gave of yourself wonderfully, doctor. But I want more." Garak's breath was warm against Julian's neck as he bent down, biting his ear. "I want to fuck you."

Julian flushed, both by the sudden desire flaring from where Garak's hand gripped him, and the added baldness of Garak's words.

"You want...you want to - oh, Allah," Julian moaned, eyes closing. They flew open again as Garak's fingernails began biting into his tender flesh. He hissed out air through his tightly clenched teeth, his jaw aching.

"Was that a yes?" Garak inquired, his thumb caressing the head while his fingernails cut deeper, squeezing.

Julian nearly lost consciousness from the intense pain and pleasure he was undergoing. His eyelashes were fluttering against his cheeks, his breathing terribly erratic. A light film of sweat broke out over his frame. Groaning, he shook his head. "Yes," he whispered.

The Cardassian leaned closer. "Which is it, doctor?" he hissed, increasing the pressure.

"Aaaahhh!" Julian cried, his knuckles white from clenching the bedsheets. He was panting, sweat shining on his body, his head thrashing.

"What do you want me to do, doctor?" Garak demanded, stroking the doctor firmly, once, twice, then returning to his original hold, fingernails again digging in.

"Fuck me!" Julian cried, arching into Garak's touch. His dusky skin was flushed, whether from anger, embarrassment or arousal, he couldn't say. All he knew was that he couldn't go on like this. He had to relieve the pressure. He had to stop the exquisite pain that Garak's hand was inflicting - had to experience the intense pleasure that was just below the surface.

"Very good doctor. For that, you'll get your reward." Garak eased the pressure, dropping his head to plunder the Terran's hot mouth.

Julian answered with abandon, his kisses frantic, desperate. His nails scraped down Garak's back, urging him closer, trying to get in contact with every inch of cool Cardassian skin. He writhed under Garak, the tight coil of need in his groin nearly overwhelming him.

Garak's touch was sure, possessive, completely in control. He led the doctor onto his stomach, after leaving him thoroughly breathless with his deep kisses.

Julian lay trembling with anticipation, pillows under his stomach pushing his ass off the bed. He had waited for this moment for years. Had wanted Garak's touch ever since their first meeting. And now he was about to take him inside himself. Julian shivered, hugging a pillow close.

Garak allowed himself a satisfied smile. This Terran was so responsive, so willing to give of himself. He had chosen well this time. Eyeing the slender, honey-colored back that was offered before him, he licked his lips hungrily. His own sex was throbbing with need; need to be buried in that tight little opening. Growling low, he positioned himself, kneeling between Julian's spread knees, teasing with his fingers before...

"Garak?" Julian breathed.

"What?" the Cardassian snapped impatiently.

"You'll have to use...I can't take you without help," the doctor explained. He turned his head to see Garak's lust-filled gaze staring down at his ass, moving his hips toward it.

"Garak!" Julian's cry got the Cardassian's attention. Eyes narrowed, Garak slapped the Terran's ass.

"Dammit Garak! Do you want to seriously injure me? Because that's what will happen if you enter me without lubrication." Anger and embarrassment colored Julian's cheeks; his other cheeks were reddened by Garak' s hand.

"Fine," Garak snapped. He fumbled in the nightstand drawer, finally locating a tube. Squeezing out some cool gel on the doctor's ass, Garak forced it inside his cleft with two fingers, pushing and stroking while Julian shuddered.

He withdrew his fingers, quickly applying more gel to his sex. Holding the doctor's cheeks apart, he forced himself inside, not stopping until he was completely inside the Terran.

Julian lay motionless, hands clenching the bedcovers, knuckles white. His teeth bit into the pillow, stifling his screams. Garak's entry, while aided by the gel, was still painful for him. Muscles forced to work against their will; his body adjusting to the still-growing erection of the Cardassian. It felt as if he was being ripped in two, and Garak was in the middle, holding both sides apart.

Groaning, Garak lay against the doctor's slightly trembling body, feeling the Terran's body holding him tightly, squeezing him. Steadying himself on the bed, hands on either side of Julian's waist, Garak began thrusting his hips.

Julian slowly came out of his pain-haze to discover incredible sensations coursing through his body. His entire world narrowed to the Cardassian's penis, pushing into his tight opening. Garak's sex pounding into him, driving in and out, causing ripplings of pleasure to shoot to every nerve ending - he was scarcely breathing, afraid one breath might stop the intense pleasure.

Garak sensed a change in the Terran and shifted his angle of entry, wrapping his arms around the narrow waist and pulling the doctor up, resting him against his strong flanks. Now Julian was being held aloft, gravity pushing him onto Garak's sex further, Garak thrusting up into him greedily. A strangled cry left Julian's bloody lips, bitten to muffle his moans of delight.

Now Julian was breathing in huge gasps, moaning shakily with each exhale, his hands cradling his own sex. He began stroking himself, though clumsily, as his concentration remained on the Cardassian and what he was doing to him.

Garak's thrusts were growing more urgent; faster, harder, deeper. He could feel the tightening in his groin and knew he was near the peak. One hand closed over Julian's on the Terran's sex, and forced his hand away.

Julian tried to protest, but was too embroiled in his body's reaction to Garak inside him; feeling him lengthen inside him, sliding out of him easily now, thrusting in more and more deeply as his passion grew...

Garak came in a shattering climax, burying himself deeply in the Terran, thrusting wildly. He shouted his pleasure, emptying himself inside the doctor, nearly crushing the Terran's ribcage as his arms tightened around him.

As his last shudders subsided, Garak's hand closed over Julian's still erect sex and jerked spastically, making the doctor cry out. He pulled mercilessly at the Terran's engorged sex, rubbing his hand from the base to the tip. He only had to stroke him a few times before Julian came, mouth moving but no sound coming out, splaying his semen over the sheets. Garak held him as he shook in his arms, his body finally succumbing to it's exhaustion.

Julian lay limply back against the solid bulk of the Cardassian, his body slick with sweat. Garak shuddered at the wetness; his thin film of sweat was drying, his coolness enflaming Julian's highly sensitized skin.

"Allah be praised, Garak," Julian murmured sleepily. "You are an incredible lover."

"As are you," Garak returned the compliment, nipping at the Terran's neck. The doctor couldn't see the triumphant smile on the Cardassian's lips, or the possessive glitter in his cerulean eyes.

Garak's hand, still coated with Julian's semen, traced the doctor's stomach, up his ribs to his neck. His hand cupped Julian's jaw and turned his head to him, angling his lips so he could thrust his tongue between them.

"Mmm," Julian purred, feeling drowsy, but responding to Garak nonetheless. He sucked at his tongue, his hand came up to the Cardassian's face, tracing the ridges of his jaw.

A shudder ripped through Garak, and he pulled back, surprised at his reaction to the Terran's ministrations. With fascination, he mimicked the doctor's movements, tracing the stubbled chin, his thumb brushing along those full lips.

Julian's tongue flicked out to touch Garak's finger, guiding it inside and lightly sucking at it, tasting himself on it. The Cardassian let out a soft sigh, offering the rest of his digits to the doctor's tender mouth.

"You have a most - nimble tongue," Garak remarked softly, removing his fingers so his own mouth could mesh with the doctor's.

They were still entwined in each other's arms when Garak's sub-dermal communicator alerted him to a message.

"Sir, we have completed our patrol. We return to Terok Nor in three hours."

Garak smiled against the doctor's mouth. He was ready to return. Complete with a new consort.

~~~

"The Kai is coming?" Kira asked, not really interested, but playing up to the Intendant's moods.

The Intendant had summoned the Major to her quarters, presumably to have a 'talk' with her. Kira secretly thought the Intendant just wanted to keep an eye on her. She had certainly paid close attention to her since her arrival, and Kira felt strange. Off-center; as if she were in a dream, and knew it was a dream, but kept on going, just because.

Now the Intendant sat in front of her mirror, applying her bright red lipstick with care. She caught a glimpse of the Major's reflection behind her, and her smile widened as her eyes sparkled.

"Yes, the Kai. I haven't seen him in so long," she breathed, her hands stroking down her thighs, smoothing the leather.

Kira felt nauseated, but managed to conceal it well. "May I ask who the Kai is?" She tried to keep her tone interested; keep the Intendant interested. Prophets knew she was on her own now. She didn't need to make an enemy of the most powerful woman on this side. That thought sent a shiver through her; from fear or something else, she couldn't say.

The Intendant rose from her chair, slunk over to Kira, and held her chin delicately. "Bareil. Do you know a Bareil on your side?" She placed a light kiss on her mirror image, staring into Kira's eyes.

Kira's face flushed deeply, her lips and chin burning from where her double had touched her. She stammered, "Yes, he's - we're - I know him," she settled on, not wanting to get into details. Not when she felt the tightness of arousal in her groin; felt herself growing damp at this Kira's nearness.

"How delightful," the Intendant purred, her eyes brightening. "Too bad he didn't come with you. Imagine!" she cried with delight, " _Two_ Bareils! One for both of us -" her eyes dropped a fraction, and she glanced up through her lowered lashes, "Or two for me."

Kira was panting lightly now, her eyes locked on the Intendant's brown-eyed seduction. "Or two for me," she whispered, shocked at her own candor.

The Intendant laughed lightly. "Or two for you," she conceded slyly. "Why Nerys, I never knew you had such a wicked streak," she teased. "But then again-" her finger traced Kira's lower lip, "I know you. You are me."

Kira inhaled sharply, letting her breath out shakily. "You are me," she echoed, her tongue flicking out to lick at her double's fingertip. Her eyes drifted closed as she felt the Intendant's hand at her waist.

Hence she missed the triumphant smile gracing the Intendant's lips just before they closed hungrily over own.

~~~~

Garak sighed as he slipped his pants on. The doctor was in the shower, cleaning up after their latest romp. Garak smiled as he recalled how Julian had given of himself, had demanded Garak do to him what he himself wanted. Oh yes, he had chosen wisely.

Garak felt his arousal flaring, and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Now was not the time. Now he had to talk to the doctor, convince him that he wanted to stay. Judging by the reluctance the Terran had shown at leaving his arms, Garak had a feeling this was going to be easier than he had first imagined.

He pulled on his uniform shirt just as Julian emerged from the 'fresher, the robe once again wrapped around his lithe body.

"Garak, we'll have to find me some clothes." Julian grinned and indicated the robe, which hung off his shoulders. "I can't go around dressed like this."

"Oh, I don't know, doctor," Garak surmised with a hint of daring in his voice, "I quite like your attire."

"Garak!" Julian laughed, shaking his head. "I can't go around the station like this! What would people say?"

 _That you are Garak's consort. That you are his_... "Hopefully, they would say what an attractive young man you are." Garak fastened the last of his uniform and strode over to take Julian's hands away from the collar, allowing the dark fabric to slide off his shoulders and pool at his elbows.

"I much prefer you this way," Garak breathed, leaning in to probe the doctor's mouth.

Julian moaned into Garak's mouth, falling into the kiss with passion he thought had spent hours ago. He allowed Garak to pull his arms behind his back, holding them there while the Cardassian thrust his hips into his groin, feeling the slight bulge.

"Doctor, if you were mine..." Garak whispered, moving down the slender neck, nipping lightly.

"I am," Julian murmured, caught up in Garak's scent and touch. His eyes closed as his head lolled back, exposing more of his neck to the Cardassian.

Garak smiled triumphantly. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes," Julian answered unhesitantly. His head moved up and he stared deeply into Garak's eyes. "I am yours," he declared, his voice low with emotion.

"Oh, doctor," Garak breathed, allowing his smile to surface, "You do not know how happy you just made me. I'd like to give you something. Something that will let everyone know that you are mine."

"What is it?" Julian asked, intrigued at the idea of really being  _Garak's_. Of having something to show that they belonged to each other.

Garak reached into his pocket and pulled out an earring. Dangling it between two fingers, he offered it to the Terran.

Julian took it, studying it. It looked just like a Bajoran earring; two clips attached by delicate short chains. A small Alliance symbol covered the clip for his earlobe, while a dewdrop shaped gem - black as obsidian - swung from one of the chains.

"It's a small token of affection. The gem is from Cardassia; the chain from Kronos," Garak explained, watching the Terran's face light up and a smile bloom.

"It's beautiful," Julian murmured as he slipped it on his ear. The cool metal made him shiver. He reached over and gave Garak a slow, deep kiss. "I'd love to wear it."

"I am delighted, doctor," Garak enthused, his eyes bright.

Julian laughed. "Garak, isn't it about time you called me 'Julian'? After all, we _are_ lovers."

The Cardassian slipped his arms around the slender Terran. "True," he commented with a knowing glance. His hands slid possessively down to cup Julian's ass. "Well then, Julian, I think it's about time you got dressed. What's wrong?" he asked, concerned, as the doctor flinched.

Julian shifted uncomfortably. "I'm afraid I'm a bit sore," he commented lightly, a blush sweeping along his cheekbones.

"From me?" Garak asked softly.

"Partly," Julian admitted, but quickly added, "But that's not what's bothering me. I still have some bruises from the mines." The last part of his admission was spoken with a coarse whisper.

 _Damn that shapeshifter_. "You mean from Odo," Garak clarified, his voice taking on a hard edge. Julian nodded, his lips pressed tightly together. "Well then, lie down and I'll take care of you."

Julian's eyes slowly rose to meet Garak's, and the Cardassian saw the deep shame burning there. "Julian, there is nothing to be ashamed of. I know what Odo does to his prisoners. I know what he allows."

"He didn't - no one touched me," Julian choked out, his cheeks burning as he remembered how he had fought off his attackers.

Garak brushed the back of his hand tenderly across the doctor's cheek, tracing his now-healed eye. "And this was from them, not Odo," he declared softly. Again, Julian nodded. "You protected yourself; there is nothing wrong with that."

"But they tried. They thought they could - and that's what scared me," Julian wrapped his arms around the solid bulk of Garak, drawing strength from his presence. "That a Terran could do that to another Terran."

Garak felt wetness against his neck and started. "Julian, why are you crying? Are you sure they didn't harm you? If they did, I'll punish them myself," he vowed, his voice harder than duranium.

Julian pulled back, sniffling and blinking away his tears. "I'm fine, really Garak. I've just been through so much. It's all just sort of catching up with me." He offered the Cardassian a wan smile. "I'll survive."

Garak's voice was tinged with admiration. "I've no doubt you will, doctor. Now," his voice turned professional, "I think it's time to erase the physical reminders of your ordeal. Come, lie down."

A real smile broke over Julian's features. "Isn't this how we got started in the first place?" he murmured as Garak's hand began caressing his sex.

"It might," Garak breathed as he led the Terran to his bed.

~~~~

The Intendant stared at her double in shock.

Kira, her face a furious red, had just shoved her away, with a force that surprised even the Intendant.

"How dare you," Kira spat, shaking with rage.

"How dare I what?" the Intendant countered, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Give you what you wanted? What you were begging for?"

Kira's face turned redder, if that was possible. Her knuckles were white from her clenched fists. "For taking advantage of me! My vulnerable position!" she shouted.

The other Kira snorted. "My dear, if there is one thing you are _not_ , it's vulnerable."

Hot tears stung Kira's eyes. She would never admit it, but she  _had_ wanted it; had wanted this Kira's touch. She was the only one who knew exactly what she wanted...

"No," Kira whispered vehemently, glaring at the Intendant. "I won't let you use me. You want me to stay here, but I want to leave. I'll use everything at my disposal to leave here..."

"Would you leave your Terran friend?" the Intendant reminded her, her tone taunting. "Oh, you were right. You should be worried for him. I've seen what Garak does to his consorts. Leaves them defenseless, incapable of independent thought, completely dependent on him." She had been moving closer to her double as she spoke, now she stopped inside her personal space, looking down slightly at her. "I wouldn't be surprised if your friend refused to leave."

"Of course he'll leave. Julian's stronger than that," Kira protested, though in the back of her mind, she wondered. The doctor had a strong relationship with the Cardassian in their universe; Prophets alone knew what was going through the young man's mind.

"I remember," the other Kira said wistfully. "But strength fails in Garak's arms; trust me on this."

Kira looked into her double's eyes, saw the barely concealed fear there. With a sinking feeling, Kira realized Garak had gotten to her. "Prophets," the Bajoran whispered, shaking her head slightly.

"The Prophets cannot help you or your friend now," the Intendant said, with a hint of regret in her voice. "Garak's ship will return within the hour. I'd advise against trying to see your friend. Mr. Garak doesn't take kindly to interference in his personal affairs."

Kira watched the Intendant leave her quarters, her eyes narrowed. She would see Julian, and she would convince him to leave with her. And the Prophets damn Garak.

~~~~

"I want to see Julian."

"Mister Garak gave strict instructions that no one could see him," the large Klingon informed Kira, glaring down at her.

Kira was furious. She had gotten past two guards already, but this one was proving difficult. She had managed to get to the entrance to Garak's quarters, and this Klingon was the last thing between her and Julian.

"Out of my _way_ ," Kira growled, slamming her hand into his gut.

The Klingon grunted, sneering down at her. "Do you think you can hurt me?"

Kira flexed her sore hand, glaring up at him. "No, but I can have you eliminated. As you may have noticed, I bear a striking resemblance to the Intendant. She has taken a rather - _personal_ \- interest in my happiness." Kira rose to her full height, eyes narrowed and glittering with anger. "If you value your life, you'll step aside."

The Klingon warrior seemed to be actually thinking about it. He stared down at the Bajoran, seeing the challenge in her eyes. He stepped aside without a word.

Kira nodded once, then slapped the door open. Striding inside, she glanced around quickly, seeing Julian on the bed.

"Julian," she hissed, carefully checking the small room for Garak, but didn't see him. In fact, she didn't see anybody.

Julian stretched lazily and opened his eyes slowly. "Major," he greeted her sleepily. "What brings you here?"

"What _brings_ me here?!" Kira was aghast. She studied Julian; most of his bruises were gone, he looked well-fed, in general good health - and completely relaxed. In fact, if she didn't know better, she'd say he looked satiated. "Julian, we have to leave!"

"Why?" Julian sat up, his earring catching the light as it swayed. He stretched again, revealing his dusky, lean torso.

The sparkle caught Kira's eye and she cursed silently. She had seen a few Terrans with similar earrings around the station. It was proof of who those Terrans belonged to. A brand to their owner. Her eyes narrowed as she quickly assessed what she could see of his body. She didn't see any of the brands that she had seen on the others. At least Julian had retained some of his senses.

Kira dragged her gaze away from his lithe form to concentrate on what he was saying. "Julian," she tried again, "we can't stay here. We don't belong here."

"I belong here," Julian said simply, tossing off the covers and reaching for his robe. He slipped it on, leaving the gaping neckline open.

Kira stared at him, jaw hanging open. "You can't be serious. We're prisoners! We're being held against our will!"

Julian shook his head. "I'm not being held against my will, Kira. I'm here because I want to be."

Kira felt her blood pressure rising. She could not _believe_ that Julian was calmly telling her he wanted to stay. Garak must have done something to his mind. He must be controlling him somehow.

She decided to try the pleading approach. She softened her expression, widening her eyes at him. "Please Julian. We have to return home. What about your friends? What about Sisko? Dax? O'Brien? Won't you miss them?"

Julian merely stared at her. "I will miss them, but I don't need them. I only need Garak."

She hated manipulating the doctor's emotions, but she was getting desperate. She allowed her eyes to tear up. "What about me? Would you make me stay here too?"

"Of course not." Julian's expression was one of great concern. "If you would like to leave, I'm sure Garak or the Intendant could arrange it. But I'm staying." His voice softened and he leaned forward, his eyes shining. "Nerys, I wish you could know how happy I am."

"Happy." She made it sound like a death-knoll.

"Happy." Julian sighed, his face softening as he lost himself in memories. "Nerys, I've finally found someone who cares for me. Garak really, truly cares for me. He makes me happy."

Kira stared dumbfounded at Julian's dreamy expression and her anger exploded. "Garak's using you! Can't you see that? He only wants you because you're new. In a few days, possibly weeks, he'll tire of you. He'll get rid of you, just like he got rid of the others." Kira's cheeks were flaming, her anger nearly palpable.

Julian stood up, narrowing his eyes at his superior officer. "Shut up," he commanded her coldly. "If you can't be happy for me, then get out."

Kira felt as if she had been slapped in the face. Garak had gotten to him, and bad. Oh, yes, Garak had everything planned. He intended to turn Julian against her. To keep him. But she wouldn't let that happen.

No matter what it cost.

Abruptly dropping her defensive posture, Kira smiled at him demurely. "I'm sorry Julian. My jealousy got the better of me."

The doctor's brow creased in confusion. "Jealousy?" he asked, hesitancy in his voice.

"Yes, jealousy. You see Julian," she sauntered over to him, into his personal space, "I'm jealous because he got to you first."

Her breath was warm at Julian's neck, her closeness making him dizzy. Her hands came up to caress his nearly-bare chest, fondling the pebble-hard nipples.

She looked up at him coyly. "I wanted you, Julian. All to myself," she purred, quickly sliding her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a deep, probing kiss.

Julian's arms came up to encircle Kira's waist, molding her to his frame. The scent of her filled his nostrils; filled him with a new desire, one he didn't know he had. He moaned against her mouth, thrusting his hips lightly.

She felt his erection brush her stomach and felt an answering twitch in her groin. She smiled as she kissed him deeper. _Take that, Cardassian. He wants me now_. She eased him back toward the bed, intending to just push him over, but he pulled her along with him.

She landed with an "Oof," on top of him, legs tangled, arms holding her torso off of his. She stared down at him, desire coloring her cheeks, her eyes bright with lust.

He stared back, brushing a hand along her earring. "Just like mine," he murmured, pulling her down and carefully nibbling around it.

Kira felt a bolt of energy start from his lips and travel through her entire being. She gasped, tangling her hands in his hair. Pulling his head around, she again devoured his mouth.

His hands worked at her uniform's fastenings, sliding her jacket off and tossing it away. She quickly tugged her shirt over her head, wriggling out of her pants, shoving her boots off along with them. Nearly naked, she pressed her body against the Human's, recapturing his mouth.

Julian's rigid sex slid between her thighs, rubbing against her opening lightly, and she groaned, grinding her hips down onto him.

"Ner-ys," he panted, stroking his hands down her back, running lightly along her sides, causing her to gasp and wriggle against him.

"Yes," she moaned, sucking at his neck, her fingers dancing along his torso.

"I want to fuck you," he rasped, thrusting his tongue deeply inside her mouth as his fingers maneuvered around her panties and pushed deep inside her.

Her hips rocked and she let out a muffled cry. Arching her back, she tried to gain more penetration, but it wasn't enough. With a growl, she rose off of him, ripped her panties off, ripped his robe completely open, and slapped herself back down on him, sending a shudder through both of them.

"Not as much as I want to fuck you," Kira answered, licking a drop of sweat off Julian's temple. She rocked hard against him, lifting herself nearly off of him before jamming her hips back down.

Julian moaned, his hips thrusting back up into her at the same moment she was thrusting back down. They connected; Julian buried deeply in Kira, Kira nearly sobbing from her intense climax. She shook, her muscles contracting around him violently.

She collapsed weakly against him, still feeling him hard as steel inside her. "Julian," she gasped, blinking sweat out of her eyes, "What's wro-ohhh," she groaned as Julian flipped her over, leaving her warm haven.

He was panting heavily, kneeling above her, his sex resting against her stomach. "Nerys." His voice sounded rough, deep, intensely erotic. "Do you really want me?"

"Damnit yes!" she nearly howled, grasping his ass and trying to force him back inside her.

Bracing himself with locked arms, he held his position. Passion mingled with anger in her eyes, and she reached out to slap him. He caught her hand, guiding it down between their bodies. Kira jumped as Julian guided her to herself, forcing one of her own fingers inside herself.

She gasped as one of his fingers joined hers. "Julian," she stuttered, her breathing out of control, "What are you doing?" She moaned as he slid another finger in her, pushing her own digit further inside.

"Do you like being stretched, Nerys?" he breathed, nuzzling at her neck while continuing to tease her.

"Oh, Prophets," she murmured, arching her back, digging her heels into the bed as she pushed against Julian, pushed against herself, and came again.

While Kira was still shaking, Julian extracted their fingers and drove deeply inside her, thrusting as quickly as his tremulous control would allow.

Kira cried out, her entire being sensitized, her body singing with pleasure as Julian pounded into her again and again. Her hips rose to meet his in counterpoint, drawing sighs from both of them.

Julian's thrusts became harder; Kira was being forced up the bed. She reached behind her and found the metal headboard to hold on to; something solid to keep her grounded while her body experienced - everything.

Grunting, Julian's hands covered hers as his back curled to thrust more deeply, lifting her off the bed with each undulation. His tightness was too much; he felt as if he could literally explode, his entire body was coiled, ready for release...

Garak stopped outside his quarters as he heard loud voices. Glaring at his Klingon guard, he stole inside, disrupter at the ready. His eyes widened in disbelief at the sight greeting him.

His Terran, in bed, with his cock shoved inside the Intendant. Garak's eyes narrowed. No, not the Intendant. Those were not the Intendant's clothes on the floor. _The little slut_ Kira Nerys wanted the Terran to herself. And from the looks of things, she was having him. Thoroughly.

Thinking and acting quickly, Garak went to a drawer and retrieved a pair of cuffs. Cautiously, he approached the bedroom, hearing his pretty Terran's gasps as he drove into the Bajoran slut. He fought the urge to shoot them both and entered the room stealthily.

Julian's hands clenched over Kira's as he rode her to his shattering climax. Sweat rolled down the sides of his face as he thrust wildly, almost there...almost...

He was abruptly yanked backwards and tossed across the bed. He tried vainly to grasp the sheets, but he slid off the bed, his head smacking the wall with a dull thud. Groaning, he rose on shaky arms, in time to stare in shock as Garak snapped cuffs around Kira's wrists, efficiently locking her to the bedframe.

She twisted and snarled, "Let me go," at the Cardassian, violently kicking her feet at him.

Garak chuckled, batting her legs away almost playfully. Leering down at his captive, training the disruptor at her head, he informed her, "Major, you are in no position to demand anything. In fact, you had better be extremely nice to me, or else I may have to do something - unpleasant - to you."

"Garak!" Julian's wail interrupted the Cardassian's threats.

Garak's head whipped around, his gaze hard as steel. "And you, my pretty pet. How could you do this to me?"

"I don't know!" Julian cried, his face red with shame, his eyes filled with tears. "I don't know what happened..."

"Yes, you do, doctor." Garak's voice had taken on a new timber, calmly menacing. He regarded the Terran, his face set in harsh lines, his voice chilling. "You wanted this. You wanted me to come in here and find you two together."

Julian gasped in shock, staring up at the Cardassian in disbelief. "No," he choked, blinking away tears.

"Don't lie to me, Terran," Garak threatened, waving the disruptor for emphasis. "I get very unpleasant when I am lied to."

"I'm not lying!" Julian rose on his knees, holding out his hand to Garak. "Please Garak, you have to believe me."

Garak looked disdainfully at the doctor's hand. With lightning- quick reflexes, he grasped Julian's hand and yanked him onto the bed. Julian gasped at the sudden movement. He found himself forced around until his back was against Garak's chest, the breastplate of his uniform cutting into his spine. The disruptor was shoved up under his jaw.

"Don't," Garak growled, "Speak to me." Dropping the disruptor to the floor, he roughly shoved two fingers inside the doctor's cleft, grabbed his head with his other hand, and forced him back, hissing in his ear. "I am very disappointed in you, doctor."

"Leave him alone!" Kira yelled, nearly rubbing the skin from her wrists as she fought to break free.

Tears were leaking out of Julian's eyes as Garak forced his fingers in deeper. "Garak, please..." he sobbed.

"I said don't _speak_ ," Garak reiterated gruffly as he yanked back on Julian's head. The doctor whimpered, but didn't utter a word.

"Julian, don't let him do this! Get me out of these," Kira hissed, twisting her hands to try to get out of the cuffs.

Garak glared at her. "You will be quiet, or I will do to you what I am doing to him." Garak felt the Terran shiver at his words, and an evil smile appeared on his lips. He shifted his fingers inside the pretty doctor, and Julian's hips rocked. "Maybe I will anyway."

Kira glared at him, shifting her gaze to Julian. His head was lolled back, his eyelashes fluttering against his flushed cheeks.

"Julian, Julian look at me," she pleaded softly, trying to draw his attention away from the Cardassian surrounding him.

The doctor's eyes opened, but he didn't focus on anything in particular. "Kira?" he murmured, licking his lips.

"Yes Julian, it's Kira -"

"SHUT UP," Garak thundered, shifting his free arm around Julian's neck. "One more word out of you, and I snap his neck."

Kira opened her mouth to bite off a reply, until she saw Julian wince and swallow hard. Garak was cutting off his air.

"Well Major?" Garak sneered.

 _The smug bastard_. Kira's lips closed into a tight, thin line, her eyes shooting daggers at the Cardassian.

A rush of adrenaline coursed through Garak. He had the pretty Terran nearly writhing in his arms, and a beautiful Bajoran at his mercy. Yes, some days, he truly loved his job.

Feeling benevolent, Garak loosened his grip on the slender neck. The Terran inhaled sharply, even though Garak had barely touched him. _Ah_ , Garak thought, glancing down to Julian's groin. Now he could see why Julian was gasping; not from lack of air, but from desire. His sex was taunt between his silky thighs, quivering with need.

Garak's lips curled as he contemplated his options. His free hand stole down the doctor's torso, closing around Julian's sex and teasing it further. His other hand thrust deeper into the doctor's ass as he murmured, "Do you want me, Julian?" in the Terran's ear.

"Yes," Julian answered breathily, his eyes drifting closed again. He thrust hard back onto Garak's hand, then up into Garak's other hand, moaning lightly.

"Julian!" Kira called to him, trying to wiggle closer to him. "Julian, don't listen to him! He's using you."

"Then why were you fucking her?" Garak asked quietly, scraping his fingernails down the doctor's shaft.

Julian groaned and thrashed his head, the earring sparkling in the light. He couldn't think, not with both of Garak's hands fondling him. "I don't - know," he gasped, finally beyond thought as Garak worked another finger up his ass.

Garak's soothing tone contrasted with his hands' movements. "Julian, I know it wasn't your fault. I know she was manipulating you; making you believe things."

"Yes," Julian moaned, giving himself over to Garak's ministrations.

Despite her embarrassment and anger, Kira felt herself growing aroused again as she watched the two men. Julian's fluid movements counterpoint to Garak's strength. The dark, dusky skin against pale gray. The scent of arousal thick in the air.

She saw Julian shudder as Garak's hand left his thick penis to explore the sinewy body; saw the doctor's mouth working but no sound coming out.

Julian's pulse was out of control; his breath coming in short gasps as Garak continued to play his body like a harp. Garak's large hands lightly tracing down his ribcage, teasing along his inner thighs, rubbing his balls lightly. It was exquisite torture. "Don't stop," Julian moaned, twisting his neck at an impossible angle to bite at Garak's neckridge.

Frantically, their lips met, completely oblivious to Kira watching them in fascination. Julian began to thrust against Garak's hand, moving his hips in time to the Cardassian tongue invading his mouth.

Kira moaned lightly as her own arousal flared. She shifted uncomfortably on the bed, wanting desperately to relieve the ache she was feeling.

"Please," she whispered, her own hips thrusting as she watched Julian undulate against Garak's hand.

Garak stopped his ministrations and glared at the Bajoran. Then his eyes widened as he saw the condition she was in. Hips moving slightly, face flushed, lips parted. Oh, this was too sweet.

Garak guided the doctor down on all fours, his face hovering above Kira's abdomen. Julian inhaled the Bajoran's arousal, and it tore right through him. He bent to nuzzle her stomach, placing light kisses wherever he could reach.

Kira stared at Julian, her eyes pleading, begging him to relieve the pressure building in her. Her eyes closed as she twisted her hips, moaning as he continued to tease her.

Garak allowed them to grow more aroused, waiting until Julian moved between her thighs. Then he jerked him back roughly.

"Not yet, pretty Julian," he murmured in the doctor's ear, ignoring Julian's agonized whimpers and pleas.

Garak removed his fingers from Julian's ass, quickly unfastening his pants and placing the tip of his aching cock against the Terran's cleft. He asked over the doctor's smooth shoulder, "Kira, what do you want?"

She moaned; Julian had been so close, then he had pulled back abruptly. She strained at her restraints, feeling Julian's thighs brushing her calves. "Julian," she breathed. "I want Julian."

Garak eyes raked appreciatively over the Bajoran's body; she was not aware of who was looking at her. She was lost in her own euphoria and need. And suddenly, he had a delicious plan.

The Cardassian withdrew from his consort and pushed him away. Moving quickly between Kira's thighs, he murmured, "Kira, do you want this?"

"What the hell!" Kira cried, her eyes flying open and seeing Garak's face. "Garak," she spat, jerking her hands, trying to get them around his neck. "Get away from me!"

"But you said you wanted this," Garak taunted, brushing the head of his cock against her opening.

She gasped, fighting against her body's natural reactions to move, to allow Garak inside her. "No. Not you," she growled through clenched teeth.

"Garak," Julian whispered, his voice trembling. "Garak, why are you doing this?" He stared at the Cardassian, his eyes wide and uncomprehending. Twice now Garak had tossed him aside. Twice he had denied him what his body craved.

Garak didn't take his eyes off Kira's as he answered, "Because you were unfaithful to our oath. Because you took another. So I must take her, to even things out." Garak's voice was cold and unfeeling as he regarded Kira with animal lust. "But I might be willing to negotiate."

Kira's eyes grew wide and she backed up as far as she could, until her back touched the headboard. She glanced to Julian, who had curled up at the edge of the bed, tears in his eyes. He refused to look at Kira. His concentration was on the Cardassian.

"Garak, I'm sorry. Please, take me instead. Do whatever you want to me, but leave her alone," Julian pleaded, tears streaming down his face.

"Don't listen to him, Garak. Leave him out of this." Kira tried to inject her statement with as much anger as she could, but her out-of-control hormones made it difficult to concentrate. And Garak's formidable sex was getting dangerously close to entering her, and she was dangerously close to letting it.

"No!" Julian cried, grabbing the Cardassian's shoulder. "Garak, if I am yours, then you deal with _me_ , not her."

Garak's eyeridges raised at the Terran's harsh tone. He felt a rush of power and informed the doctor with deadly calm, "I'll do as I please."

"Then please take me," Julian responded lightly, though his voice trembled with fear.

Garak caught that fear and held on to it, a sadistic gleam lighting his eyes. "Very well. On your hands and knees," he instructed the Terran coldly.

Julian obeyed, though his slight frame trembled, wondering what the Cardassian had in mind. He waited for a minute, his entire body tense with anxiety, but nothing happened. Just as he was about to turn to look, Garak's arms wrapped around his torso, crushing his ribcage against the plating of his uniform.

The Cardassian turned to Kira, who was watching them intently, biting her lip anxiously. "Major, you will decide what his fate will be. Either I fuck you..." Garak positioned himself between Julian's knees, angling his sex at the doctor's ass, "Or I fuck him."

Julian's eyes widened, horrified; he knew Garak didn't have any lubrication. Thinking of the searing pain, the tearing of tender flesh, caused a cold sweat to break over his body. "No," he moaned piteously, starting to shake.

"No!" Kira cried simultaneously. "You can't."

"I can do whatever I want, Major." For emphasis, Garak began pushing inside the Terran. Julian's hands gripped the sheets tightly, his body trying to move forward, away from the invasion.

"No!" Kira cried again, tears springing to her eyes as she saw Julian's lip bleeding. He had bitten through it in an attempt to not cry out. She could see the anguish in his face; knew she could stop it right now.

"Well Major? Which will it be?" Garak backed out a fraction, but Julian did not relax.

"How about a compromise?" she offered, deciding she had absolutely nothing to lose.

Garak laughed. "You are _hardly_ in a position to  _haggle_ ," he said disbelievingly. "But I will give you something; you are persistent." He regarded her, curiosity getting the better of him. "What did you have in mind?"

Swallowing her pride, she mumbled, "You can enter me, then enter him."

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that." Garak had heard every word, but he wanted to hear it again.

Blushing furiously, Kira haltingly explained, "If you enter me first, you'll be - slick enough - to enter...Julian without hurting him."

Julian heard her, amazed that she would offer herself like that to save him. Garak heard her and grinned evilly.

"Very well." Garak pushed Julian away, sliding over to Kira.

She regarded him, thinking she had probably gone insane for letting a Cardassian do this to her, then shut her eyes tightly. She felt his cool hands on her knees, spreading her legs open, and tried not to tense up.

Julian watched Garak about to enter Kira, and something inside him snapped. Pure rage built up in Julian at having been rebuked by the Cardassian _again_. Garak had used him, used his body for his own pleasure, and now he was about to use Kira to again use his body. For his own pleasure.

Looking quickly about, he spotted the forgotten disrupter on the floor and bent to retrieve it. Closing his fingers around the cool metal, he raised it at his lover.

"Garak," he called, his voice calm.

Garak turned his head, staring down the business end of the disrupter. He thundered, "What do you think you're  _doing_?"

Julian's eyes narrowed to thin slits, hatred glittering in the hazel depths. "I'm putting an end to this, Garak. I'm tired of being tossed aside. I'm tired of being used as a pawn."

"Julian." Garak's voice had turned smooth, light, cajoling. "Put down the weapon and we'll talk."

"We've talked enough, I think, Garak." He waved the disrupter at Kira's wrists. "Let her go."

Garak's anger exploded. "You Terran slut. I should have known better than to trust you. I should have listened to the Intendant. She said you had too much spirit; I see that she was right." He glared at Julian, spreading his arms wide. "Go on then. Shoot me."

The disrupter wavered in the doctor's hand. He couldn't just _shoot Garak_. It was _Garak_! His lover, his friend, his best friend...his hand lowered as his conscience battled with his anger.

Tears began spilling down his face, and he choked back a sob.

Garak, seeing the doctor was no longer a threat, decided he would have his revenge for this little attempted coup. With a growl, he turned and thrust deeply into Kira, who screamed at the invasion, twisting to get him out of her.

Backed into the headboard, Kira felt Garak shudder, then fall against her heavily. As his head hit the pillow next to her, she looked up and saw Julian, the disrupter still in his hand, pointed at Garak's back.

"Is he dead?" Julian asked, his voice devoid of emotion.

Kira nodded, not feeling Garak breathing against her. "Get him off of me," she hissed, feeling her stomach churn.

Roughly, Julian pulled the Cardassian off of Kira. He stared down at her, his mask of calm breaking as emotions poured out of him. Sobbing, he fell against her, cuddling up against her as all the hurt, anger, humiliation, desire of the past few days worked its way to the surface.

"Shh," Kira murmured soothingly, desperately wanting out of the cuffs, but knew that Julian needed this release.

When his sobs quieted, he raised himself on his hands, looking at Kira with bloodshot, teary eyes. But they recognized her and their surroundings. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I need the key," Julian muttered to himself, glancing around the room, confused. His eyes fell to Garak, and he forced himself to check his pockets, finding the key and unlocking Kira.

Her arms dropped uselessly to her sides, the circulation slowly coming back as Julian rubbed them.

"Better?" Julian whispered.

Kira nodded, too exhausted to think.

"Did he - hurt you?"

The question was so soft, Kira almost didn't hear it. But when she understood what Julian was asking, she felt herself blush. "No," she replied quietly. "What about you? Are you okay?"

Julian hesitated, licking the blood off his lip. "No major damage," he reported tonelessly. Kira didn't miss the wince of pain as he shifted on the bed.

"Julian, you're hurt. Let me help you..."

"No!" he growled, turning his face from her. "Let's just get dressed and get out of here. I can't stay here." His voice was thick, choked.

Kira started to say something, but knew they didn't have time for a heart-to-heart. "All right. Where is your uniform?"

"Ruined." Spoken coldly, she hardly recognized Julian's soft timbre.

"All right." Thinking even as she donned her pants, she exclaimed, "The replicator! Just order something - damn."

"What is it?" He turned to her then, his face streaked with fresh tears.

Kira slapped the bed. "You can't just walk out of here. You're a prisoner. Garak's prisoner." She saw him wince but plowed ahead. "We'll have to think of a plan."

"Oh, I don't think so."

Both Julian and Kira froze at the familiar tone. Julian turned and saw the Intendant, with a full compliment of Klingons and Cardassians, blocking their exit.

The Intendant stepped toward the bed, looking first at Kira, partially dressed, then at Julian, still naked. She frowned as she saw Garak lying beside Julian.

"Terran, what have you done to Garak?" she asked coldly.

Julian swallowed hard, seeing the murderous glitter in her eyes. He opened his mouth to answer her, but no sound came out.

"He tried to kill me," a hoarse voice answered quietly.

Julian scrambled off the bed, staring wide-eyed at Garak, who was rousing himself. Rubbing his head, Garak glanced to the Intendant. "Forgive me for not listening to you, Intendant. This Terran shot me. Too bad he didn't check the setting; high stun."

"Shit," Kira muttered under her breath, stealing a glance at Julian. He was white as a sheet, a fine tremor shaking his slender frame.

Garak now switched his attention to the doctor, the pure hatred stabbing through Julian, straight to his wildly beating heart. "Intendant, I will take care of this slave personally."

"No." The Intendant's forceful tone drew Garak's attention.

"What?" he demanded disbelievingly.

"I will deal with him. You may have her," she jerked her head in Kira's direction. "But I will handle the Terran."

Kira thought fast. She had no intention of letting Garak touch her again. "Intendant," she purred - at least, she hoped she purred. Her heart was pounding too loud to hear her own voice. "Please don't punish me for wanting to make love with Julian."

"What?" Both Garak and the Intendant cried.

Kira licked her lips, shooting a glance to Julian. He was open-mouthed, staring at her in shock. "What I didn't tell you about our relationship on our side, Intendant, is that Julian and I are lovers. I couldn't be apart from him any longer. I just wanted to spend time with him. You can understand that, can't you?" she wheedled, pouring everything she had into this performance. It meant her life and Julian's.

"No. I get the Terran!" Garak bellowed, his eyes wild with anger. He rose on his knees, pulling his pants together swiftly.

"Do not order me around," the Intendant spun her eyes back to Garak. Her hazel eyes bored into Garak's, spitting pure anger. "I give the orders around here. And I will take them both. You are confined to this ship until the Kai leaves. Is that under _stood_?" her voice was cold, calm, and deadly.

Garak was panting with fury. "Intendant, you promised me the Terran."

"And you've had him. Now it's my turn." Turning to her guards, she nodded toward Julian. "Get him some clothes then take him back to my quarters. As for her," she indicated Kira with a nod in her direction, "make sure she is comfortable in her own quarters. You guard her," she pointed to two Klingons.

Her attendants scrambled to do as she wished, and soon Julian was clothed in Terran work clothes, Kira at his side.

The Intendant watched them leave, then turned her gaze back to Garak. They stared at one another, glaring hatred.

"He was to be mine," Garak said through clenched teeth.

"And you've had him," Kira replied just as coldly. "Now it's my turn." Her expression switched as she smiled, adding, "Don't try to cross me again, Mister Garak. Or I'll have to have you eliminated."

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," Garak spat, raising his fist.

"Ah-ah," she warned him, pointing over her shoulder to the three remaining armed guards, all with their weapons trained on him. "You see Garak, I know all about your attempts to have me killed. To coerce my loyal staff to turn against me." Her eyes narrowed at him. "Well, I'm here to tell you it's over."

She slinked out of his quarters and off the ship, leaving one medic to tend to Garak.

~~~~

Julian was allowed to walk part-way with Kira, then at the habitat level, they were forced apart.

Casting a wild look at Julian, Kira whispered, "I'll find a way for us to be together again."

Nodding, Julian watched as Kira was escorted further down the corridor, while he was presented to the Intendant's quarters and locked inside. Leaning against the wall, he sank to the floor, utterly exhausted. His head rested on his arms, which rested on his drawn-up knees. He didn't even look up as the door swooshed open beside him.

The clicking of heels told him who it was. "Why I do _so_ love to see a Terran at my feet, I wish you would stand."

Julian raised his head to the Intendant's inviting pout. "Why?"

Momentary confusion crossed her features. "Why what?"

"Why did you spare me? Why didn't you," he swallowed back the bile in his throat, "hand me over to Garak?"

Intendant Kira walked around her couch, trailing her finger over the back. "I know what Garak does to his consorts. It's not very pleasant after awhile, is it?"

Fear filled his wide eyes as he shook his head.

"I know." She bent down on her haunches, looking him directly in the eye. "I know."

Understanding flared in Julian's eyes. "You do, don't you?" he asked quietly.

Diverting her gaze, the Intendant rose. "Yes. It was quite awhile ago, but the memories still haunt me from time to time. You see, it was Mister Garak who introduced me to the," she drew her finger between her breasts, lightly along her sternum, "pleasures of the flesh."

Julian blinked, his eyes locked on her finger. "I'm sorry."

She smiled brightly. "Don't be. While some of his methods were - unpleasant, others were quite enjoyable." She leaned down to his level again, her breath tickling his ear. "Would you like to know what I learned from him?"

The scent of Kira was still fresh in his mind, despite what Garak had done... Garak. Julian closed his eyes, willing his thoughts to stay away from the Cardassian. "I can't. Not now," he breathed.

He sensed the Intendant rise, then walk a few steps away. "He hurt you."

Her voice was hard, angry, but Julian sensed not at him. "Yes," he answered her quietly, opening his eyes and seeing her with her back to him, arms crossed.

She turned to him then, her eyes narrowed in hatred. "The bastard. Why I agreed to this in the first place...never mind. What's done is done. Where are you hurt?"

After everything that had happened to him, Julian still managed a blush. "My back, for starters. His uniform..."

"Of course. One of his favorite things," she spat nastily. "Where else? Did he force himself in you?"

Julian stared at her baldness, but wasn't entirely surprised by it. If she was acquainted with Garak, then she knew. Intimately. "Almost. Kira - Kira distracted him, and I managed to get to the disrupter. But he did enough damage with his hand," he murmured, lowering his eyes.

"Bastard," she muttered again. "I'll send for a doctor. Or are you really a doctor?" she asked, really looking at him for the first time.

He licked his lips, nodding. "I'm a doctor. Multi-species specialist, if you must know."

"So you can treat - anyone?" He didn't like the unnatural light in her eyes.

"Not everyone. Just those species in the Federation medical banks. Which would be -" with a sinking heart, he realized what the Intendant truly wanted. "Just about everyone on the station," he answered faintly.

"That could be very useful." She slinked over to him, tilting up his chin with a finger and closing her lips over his. Her kiss was greedy, demanding, and Julian found himself responding to her, despite his resolve. _Make that weakening resolve_ , he thought as she deepened the kiss, her tongue invading his mouth, commanding it.

She broke the kiss, pulling away slowly as she sucked on his lower lip. "If I could only think of a good reason for you to stay," she pouted again, running her fingertip along his jaw.

He was panting lightly, feeling his sex rousing again. "That might have done it," he admitted with a crooked smile. "If I didn't want to go home so badly."

The Intendant frowned, sighing heavily. "I was afraid of that. What if I kept Kira here as well? Would you stay with her?"

Fear again grabbed his heart. What should he say? Agree that he would leave Kira, or force them both to stay?  _Shit_! He smiled, he hoped disarmingly, and murmured, "I'm afraid Kira has her own mind. We might be lovers, but we both live separate lives. She does what she wants, and I do what I want."

"So you won't stay?" This Kira's heavy-lidded gaze locked with Julian's, and her lips again captured his for a deep, probing kiss.

When Julian was getting lightheaded from lack of air, she broke away, toying with his hair. "Won't you stay?" she purred in his ear.

He was breathing hard this time, his heart pounding in his ears. It took several deep breaths before he got his hormones under control. "I - I can't. I'm sorry."

The Intendant's eyes hardened, and she pulled back. "Very well. I'll call for a medic. Until then, you remain here." The soft creak of leather reached his ears, the door swooshed open, and he was alone again.

 _Allah, give me strength_. He banged his head back against the wall lightly, the dull thud soothing him. His sex ached painfully, and he sighed deeply. It wasn't likely that he was going to be allowed privacy, and while the idea of making love to Kira had appeal, he was more than afraid of the Intendant. Maybe he could convince her to let him see Kira again...

~~~~

Kira paced her quarters, all her senses on alert. Every nerve ending was alive, twitching with nervous energy. Once again, she was denied access to Julian. Once again, he was with a madman. Or rather, mad _woman_ , she admitted wryly. True, the Intendant wasn't as cruel as Garak, but she was still ruthless, and if her sexual appetite was anything like the rumors circulating about her, Julian would be rode to within an inch of his life.

Kira stopped pacing, flexing her hands. She didn't like the idea of the Intendant having Julian. Her eyes narrowed, and she crossed her arms tightly across her chest. She didn't like the idea of  _anyone_ with Julian, except her. Thinking of Julian's long, lean body under hers sent a tingle through her groin, and she bit back a moan. Now was  _not_ the time to think of sex! She needed to get out of there, get Julian, and get the hell off the station.

All she needed was a plan.

~~~~

Garak stewed in his quarters, slapping the Klingon medical assistant away.

"Leave me," he ordered. Bowing slightly, the Klingon backed out of the room, leaving Garak alone on his ship. Muttering a string of Cardassian curses, Garak paced his quarters, his anger nearly palpable.

"I can't believe she did that to me. Took away _my_ consort. For herself. Though she already  _has_ herself." He snarled, tossing a chair across the room.

"Bitch!" he yelled in the direction of the Intendant's quarters. "He was to be mine!"

He was in the process of picking up another chair when an idea popped into his head. A delicious, evil plan. Chuckling, he dropped the chair and went to the far wall, touching the bulkhead in sequence. A small door opened, and he withdrew a Type T Disruptor. As he fondled it, a sadistic gleam lit his eyes.

"I'm going to have my revenge on the Intendant, Kira Nerys, and the Terran. All at the same time." His laughter shook his broad frame as he exited his quarters, taking out the three guards with precise shots from the disruptor. All he needed to do was get back on Terok Nor undetected.

~~~~

Once again, Kira was pacing her quarters on Terok Nor. And once again, Julian was with the Intendant. She tried thinking of a plan to get Julian away from the Intendant, but nothing came to mind. She shivered as she recalled the way the Intendant had ordered Julian be taken to her quarters. Possessively. She hadn't succeeded in making the Intendant understand that Julian - and other Terrans - were not objects.

Sighing, Kira's eyes swept her quarters. Deciding it was worth a try, she began searching the room for something to use for a weapon.

~~~

Julian waved the Cardassian medic away, assuring her that he was capable of treating his own wounds. Not that there were many; just a few bruises and sore spots...he winced as he turned his head and saw his back in the mirror.

"Maybe I could use your help, after all?" Julian smiled at her sickly, handing her the dermal regenerator. He hadn't realized how deeply Garak's uniform had cut into his back. Dried blood caked on his spine; the skin badly serrated where Garak had moved against him. He realized he was panicking, his breathing out of control, his palms sweating. He wiped them on his pants, trying to remain calm until the medic finished.

She handed him the regenerator, a small smile about her lips. "Lucky Garak, to have a consort such as you," she murmured, her eyes fixed on his ear.

With a start, he realized what she was looking at. Garak's earring. Snarling, he tore it from the lobe, crushing it in his hand.

"I'm not his consort," Julian informed her coldly.

Her smile widened, but her eyes remained cold, knowing. " _You_ may not believe it, but Mister Garak does. No one leaves him."

Julian's eyes widened as the Cardassian woman left. He stared down at the earring, a drop of blood splattering on his pantsleg. He had gripped it so tightly, it had cut his palm.

"I am not Garak's. I will never _be_ Garak's," he vowed through clenched teeth.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Julian closed his eyes. He hadn't even heard the Intendant return. Now he felt the panic welling up again, and fought back a sob.

He felt her kneel by him, her hand warm on his bare shoulder. "Julian." Her voice was soft, softer than he would have imagined, seeing as how she stormed away earlier. He raised his eyes to hers.

She nodded slowly. "I'm afraid Garak will try to take his revenge on you. I don't know when it will be; but I've posted guards outside the door to protect you. And Kira," she added before he could ask. "I have had enough of Mister Garak's threats. I'm tired of uncovering his stupid plots to overthrow me. I should have gotten rid of him a long time ago. Now I can. For good."

Julian's mouth went dry as the Intendant rattled on, her voice becoming harder, tougher as she fell deeper into her emotions. "He's caused enough suffering. Despite what I'm sure you've heard, I'm not a violent person. I always let Garak do the dirty work. He was good at it. Too good." She settled down, getting comfortable on the floor in front of Julian.

Her expression softened as memories overtook her. A smile quirked her lips as she recalled his first days under her command.

"He was always handsome, overbearing, commanding attention no matter where he went. Other Cardassians feared him; he had a nasty reputation even then as a cruel man. Rumors circulated about him; how he had slept his way up the ranks, intimidating those who stood in his way, either physically or mentally." She chuckled ruefully. "I admired that in him at first. Until he tried it on me." Her smile faded, to be replaced by a scowl.

"He had "worked" his way up to Captain of the  _Bleeding Heart_. He gathered more tribute than anyone, though most of them didn't survive long. It took me awhile to figure out why. He broke them in before he brought them to me. He bent their will, made them completely dependent on him for everything; food, water, air. He raped most Terrans he came across, though Vulcans were his favorite. He loved to break down their emotional control, rip their mental faculties to shreds until they were utterly defenseless. Babbling idiots, most of them became. I took pity on most and had them killed swiftly.

"But his results were extraordinary. Getting confessions out of prisoners who wouldn't talk to anyone else. Names, hiding places, smuggling rings, whatever they knew, he found it out. I finally made him my second in command. His reward for uncovering an underground escape route was me."

She bowed her head, clearing her suddenly tight throat. "I was 29; I had been the Intendant for only two years. I thought I ruled the universe. I had tamed a lot of men and women in my bed; I was sure I could handle him. And I admit, the thought of him excited me. He was bigger, older, menacing and cold. He didn't have a heart; he had his work. And he was very, very good at his work. The sex was...incredible," she admitted with a shake of her head. "He left me unconscious more than once. It was exhilarating. To know a man could do that to me, could make me come so hard I passed out...and I reciprocated in kind. I thought we were equals, at least, I imagined we were.

"At first, he was gentle." _Hands around hers, holding them above her head as she teasingly begged to be let go_... He listened to me, didn't go to far. _Holding her head down as he ordered her to take him, her smiling as she swallowed his essence_... Then, he changed. _Crying as he twisted her arms behind her back, his weight shoving her into the pillows, pounding into her endlessly_. "He got cruel, nasty." _Gagged, unable to scream, driving himself into her until she bled_... Forcing me to do...things... _Tied to the bed, lash singing out, raising welts on her body, begging for him to stop...to take her and get it over with_... With others there, watching. _One under her, holding her down, stretching her ass, Garak on top of her, driving into her mindlessly...laughing as they ravaged her body_... Ignoring my pleas to stop, to let me go.  _Filling every orifice of her body with something_ ... _anything, a body part usually_... I thought he was through. I thought he had run out of ideas, or the lust for torture. But he got worse. Much worse."

Kira fell silent then, tears coursing down her cheeks. Julian choked back a sob, not noticing his own tears as he wiped hers away. "He's a sadistic bastard," he whispered shakily, anger burning in his heart.

"That he is," she murmured, glancing coyly at Julian. "But I wouldn't have let him do any of it if I didn't enjoy it."

"Wha -?" Julian swallowed hard, unable to break her gaze. Her eyes were bright, a bit red from tears, but glittering with arousal.

"Dear Julian, I would not have let Garak do anything to me I didn't want done. I only kicked him out when he got too rough; when the pain was more than the pleasure." She caressed his cheek, feeling him tremble. "He _was_ a sadistic bastard." She smiled warmly. "And I loved him for it."

"Get away from me," Julian hissed, backing away from her touch.

"What's the matter. Did I bring up bad memories?" she taunted, her eyes growing hard again. "Or are you afraid because I brought up  _good_ memories?" she asked, studying his expression. His eyes were wide, horrified, but something in them called to her. Buried deep down, she saw what he was afraid of. Himself.

Smiling, she caressed his face, running her hand lightly down his neck, letting her fingers tickle his bare chest. She kept her voice low as she seduced him. "Julian. I know what it's like to be Garak's lover. The incredible heights he can take you. The sheer force of his passions carrying you away, making you forget where you are, who you are...everything."

Julian nodded slowly, not realizing he had done it. She had his complete attention. Leaning forward, she whispered against his ear, "Trembling in his arms, knowing what he was about to do, feeling the rush of adrenaline as he pushed into you, filled you, consumed you..."

A moan flew from between Julian's parted lips; his breath ragged as the Intendant continued.

"Hearing his voice in your ear, feeling his lips along your skin, tasting it, biting it, marking it. His hands pinching your skin, cool against your heat..." Her voice abruptly changed, hardening. "Knowing you were about to become one with him, and there was no turning back."

Julian blinked. Her change of tone was like a bucket of ice water on his budding arousal. He licked his lips, a blush sweeping his features as he realized he had been highly turned on by the Intendant's whispered words. Gathering his scattered wits, he recalled where he was and who he was with.

Kira sighed, disgust on her pretty features. "Despite everything, I did eventually give him up. Gave him the Terrans to play with. He could do whatever he wanted,  _anything_ he wanted, to them. As long as I didn't have to hear about it. As long as I didn't have to participate in it. Games can be fun, but his required blood..."

 _Me_. _She could have been describing me_. Julian's mind shut down as Kira continued talking about Garak. What he had done to her. Garak. With a sickening jolt, Julian realized just how close he had come to being Garak's slave. How close he had come to...he ran for the 'fresher, retching until it was just dry heaves. Clutching his stomach, he leaned back against the wall, shaking.

The Intendant entered the 'fresher and looked down at him sadly, noting his pasty complexion and ragged breath. She wet a cloth and wiped his face. "About the same reaction I had," she mused.

~~~~

Stealthily, Garak moved through the corridors of Terok Nor, eyes sweeping the passage constantly. Disruptor at the ready, he made his way to the Habitat level. Asking the computer where Kira Nerys was, he was rewarded with two locations. Her quarters, and quarters five decks below his present location. Smiling, the half-shadows falling across his face making him appear a devil, he made his way to Kira's quarters.

 _You are going to pay dearly for taking away my pet, you Bajoran slut_.

Rounding the corner, he snuck up on one guard and grabbed him from behind, his hand covering the Klingon's mouth. Shoving the disruptor into his back, Garak fired, letting the dead Klingon fall to the deck as he shot the other guard. He nearly flew into the wall, striking it and slumping into a heap on the floor.

Flicking a disgusted glance to the two dead Klingons, Garak continued down the corridor, to Kira's quarters.

~~~~

"Thank you," Julian croaked, keeping his eyes closed. He didn't want to look at her. He hadn't realized just how similar she and Garak were. He had never known anyone who was into S&M. He thought the body was erotic enough without enhancements. But as she described it, he had felt something. Some of what she told him disgusted him, but not everything. He understood some of what she felt. He knew how Garak could turn pain into intense pleasure. He had began to allow Garak to do whatever he wanted to his body, because he craved the incredible feelings afterward. His last encounter with the Cardassian came back to him, offering his body as a sacrifice for Kira's, not caring what he did to him, until he heard what Garak was going to do...he choked back another sob, bowing his head.

"Julian, it's all right."

He heard Kira's soothing voice, and through his tear-filled eyes, he saw Kira. Wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, he buried his head in the crook of her shoulder, hiccuping.

"Shh. It will be all right," Kira shushed him, smoothing his hair with one hand, stroking his back with the other.

Her light touches worked through his hysteria, until he began to respond not to his darker emotions, but to the enticing scent that rose from Kira, the sound of her voice, the heat radiating from her body. His tears subsided, and he began to grow very aware of the arms holding him. Sighing, he nuzzled at her neck, nipping the fair skin lightly.

Moaning, Kira's fingers tangled in his hair, stretching her head to the side to allow him better access. His tongue flicked over her ear and she started, her eyes closing as arousal burst through her being.

"Mmm, Julian," she murmured, flicking her tongue over his ear, sucking at the lobe, "We shouldn't do this here."

"Why not?" he whispered, moving from her ear to her jaw. His hands cupped her head, and he covered her mouth with his, thrusting his tongue inside possessively.

Kira nearly melted as he pushed her against the cold wall, his body pressed tightly against her own. She could feel his sex pushing against the Terran uniform, and reached inside his pants to grasp it firmly.

Moaning into her mouth, Julian thrust his hips against her hand as she stroked him urgently. His hands roamed over her suit, trying to find the fastenings. He drew back, fumbling at the collar.

"Help me get this off of you," he pleaded huskily, cupping her breasts and squeezing erotically.

"Just...minute..." she gasped, reaching for her shoulder and peeling the leather away. Wriggling on the cold floor, she got the suit off, tossing it aside as she reached for the Terran's workpants. Soon those were on the floor as well, and their bodies met with urgency.

Julian's fingers immediately dove into her warmth, stimulating her until her nails raked down his back. Hissing between his teeth, he withdrew his fingers and plunged his sex into her fully, causing her to cry out.

"Harder," she grunted, sliding to the floor. Her thighs nearly crushed him as he withdrew, then plunged into her again, driving her hips up.

"Prophets, yes, again!" she cried, holding him tightly.

Panting, sweat trickling down his body, he thrust hard against her, up to the hilt. Sensing she still wanted more, he continued to thrust as hard as his strength would let him, grunting with each undulation.

She was writhing beneath him, her nails digging into his ass, urging him deeper; faster. She bit his shoulder, her muffled sounds of pleasure dimly reaching his ears.

Julian felt her teeth cut into his skin, and his arousal increased tenfold. Growling, sweat dripping off his lean body, he grasped her shoulders tightly as he drove into her harder. He felt her tightening around him, knew she was about to scream, and thrust his tongue deeply inside her mouth, drowning out her cry. Seconds later, he exploded inside her, his heart stopping as the incredible sensations washed over him, consumed him.

The next thing he was aware of, the Intendant was refastening her uniform and adjusting her headband in the mirror. He heard her voice, but it was fuzzy to his ears.

Her smile covered her face, completely satiated. "My, my, Julian, what a delightful creature you are. I'd say you definitely have potential, my Terran friend. Are you sure you can't stay? I could teach you so much..."

An soft buzzing began, and the Intendant whirled in surprise. "Damn!" she cried, stomping to the living area. She slapped the console, bringing up sections of the station via scanners. She scanned them quickly, her eyes going wild. "Damn, damn where is he!?"

Julian heard the urgency in her voice, and fumbled for his pants, sliding them on slowly. Stumbling to his feet, he leaned heavily on the doorframe. "Who?" Julian asked thickly, fighting to concentrate. His body was still shaking from his intense climax; his limbs slow to respond.

Her eyes were wide, unfocused as anger fired her blood. "Garak. I had the computer alert me when he left the ship. He's on the station somewhere."

He became alert at that. "Allah," Julian whispered, moving to stand beside her. "Do you think he'll come here?"

She shook her head, continuing her visual search. "He knows I'm too heavily guarded. He may be looking for you..."

"Kira," Julian whispered hoarsely, his face twisted with anguish. "He's going after Kira."

With a snarl, the Intendant hit another button, and Kira's quarters appeared. At first they didn't see anything. Then Garak came into view, weapon in hand.

"No," Julian breathed, his hand smacking the wall beside the monitor. "We have to help her."

The Intendant was staring fixated at the monitor, the images holding her immobile. Garak's measured steps into the bedroom, catching Kira trying to get away, seeing her go down under his hand. Then he hauled her to her feet and tossed her out of view of the camera.

"Kira!" Julian cried, spinning the Intendant to face him. "Don't let him do this," he pleaded, tears in his eyes.

She focused on him then, her eyes lit with something not of this world. Julian had seen that look in Garak's eyes earlier, but it frightened him more in her than it had with Garak. A cruel smile curled her lips. "Why should I? She's me; she should have to face the same things I did. Why should one of us not suffer..."

"Because one of you shouldn't _have_ to suffer! This isn't her universe! Let one of you escape this! Don't make her a victim of Garak too." His strangled plea was followed by a choked gasp. "Don't let him do this to her. If you believe she is you, then do  _you_ want to live through this again?!" he cried, pointing to the monitor.

She blinked, a single tear sliding down her cheek. She kept her eyes locked on Julian's as she tapped the console. "Guards, Garak is in Habitat level four, section eight, room 112. Take him out of there. I don't care if you have to kill him; he is to be stopped."

"Thank you," Julian breathed, following the Intendant's measured steps out of her quarters.

~~~~

"You Bajoran slut! How dare you," Garak slapped Kira across her face, snapping her head around, "take away _my pet_ ," he slapped her again, leaving a streak of blood across her cheek.

She was only semi-conscious; fighting to stay awake, knowing if she closed her eyes, she wouldn't wake up again...

"Julian's not yours," she mumbled, crying out as Garak's fist connected with her jaw. Moaning, she slumped to the bed, feeling the softness, wanting to crawl into it and hide...

Garak was on her, twisting her arms behind her back, shoving his knee into her lower back, arching her up. She cried out, feeling her spine bend unnaturally.

"He is mine. I will take him back to Cardassia, where he will remain my slave." Holding her hands, he twisted her around, staring down into her eyes. "And if I don't kill you, I just might take you with me."

"Go to hell," she spat, fighting tears as she felt her shoulder pop.

"I'm already in hell. And so are you," he growled, striking her across the face. "You will soon know what real pain is," he hissed, slapping her again.

She coughed, spitting up blood. She could barely see; her eyes were swelling shut. She felt him release her arms, and immediately his large hands were around her throat, squeezing.

She choked, her face turning red as she fought for air, her hands clawing at his ineffectually. Her vision was getting blurry; stars spun before her, blackness closing in on them. "No," she rasped, unable to get a breath.

Suddenly, the hands were removed, and she gulped in a great lungful of air. Only one. That was all she was allowed before Garak's fist rammed into her ribcage.

"I know your friend is a doctor. I hope he remembers what you look like, because when I get done with you, _no one_ will recognize you."

She tried to roll away from him, but another punch landed on her lower back, then another, and another...

"And this is for Julian...and this is for me...and this is for being Bajoran..."

Over and over, she heard his voice as he rhythmically beat her. She curled into a ball, hoping to ward off the worst of the blows. Struggling to maintain consciousness, she fought for it with what was left of her strength. But Garak pounded her body endlessly, and she felt herself slipping away...

Suddenly, it stopped. The voice, the fists, the searing pain. She gulped in air, stars coloring her vision. She didn't move, for fear of more pain. She didn't want more pain.

"Kira! Allah, what did...are you alive? Please be alive!"

She focused on that hysterical voice, that strange accent, and Julian's face finally came into view. He was crying, stroking her face tenderly, calling her name.

"Kira, can you hear me? Can you see me? Kira. Come on Nerys, wake up..."

She tried to focus her gaze on the doctor, but her head was pounding, and she couldn't concentrate. Her eyes drifted closed.

"That bastard. I hope he's dead. Allah, what he did to you! Don't move," Julian quickly instructed her. His hands hovered over her body, afraid to touch her. Where her clothing was torn, blood soaked it. Where skin was visible, it was bruised or bleeding. Her face was... Julian sobbed, calling for a medkit.

"Don't move," he told her again. "Kira, don't move. You've got a few broken bones..." his voice grew very soft as he tenderly felt along her back, noting at least three different breaks. "You'll be fine. I don't want you to move; no matter how much it hurts, _don't move_."

Julian's voice soothed her, though she could barely hear it. It felt as if he were yelling at her from the great distance. Her swollen lips parted, and she murmured, "Jul'n."

"Don't talk. I - I'm pretty sure your jaw's broken. You shouldn't talk. Don't move either!" his voice rose as she attempted to nod, instantly regretting the move.

A moan escaped her, and more tears fell from Julian's eyes. He didn't wait for the medkit, just started working on Kira, not even bothering with the tricorder handed to him, just his hands and his skill.

~~~~

The Intendant slapped Garak across his face. "How dare you," she hissed.

He strained against the guards, but they held him fast. "How dare _I_?!" Garak barked increduously. " _You're_ the one who stole my Terran!"

The Intendant grabbed his jaw with her nails. "Don't talk back to me, Garak. I should have you killed for what you've done. Hell, I should kill you for _living_ at this point." She paused, seeing the defiance glittering in his icy eyes, and it set her blood pounding.

"Take him to the viewing room. Tell the keeper to use level three interrogation methods." She allowed a small smile as Garak's eyes widened fractionally.

"Only three? Isn't what I've done worth at least four?" he taunted, hissing as her hand crossed his face again.

"Oh, it is," she assured him, glaring coldly into his eyes. "I just want you lucid enough so when I take your Terran into my bed - you'll be able to hear and comprehend all the details."

Garak's eyes narrowed dangerously. "No."

She let out a short burst of laughter. "So, the mighty Garak has a weakness after all. Oh yes," she leaned closer, her lips inches from his, "I will have him. And what's more, he'll want to stay with me. He'll forget who you are."

"Never," Garak spat, though his response lagged a half second. "I've made him mine."

"Are you sure?" the Intendant whispered, smiling coldly. The smile faded as Garak was led out of the room, and she turned her attention back to the bedroom.

She watched while the Terran worked on her double. His hands - they moved so fast, so sure. He never stopped moving, never stopped -

"Will she be all right?" the Intendant asked softly from the doorway. She had the sense to stay out of Julian's way; he was ordering her medics about, getting supplies and equipment that he needed. With a nod, she had told them to obey him.

Julian didn't answer her right away. He was intent on Kira's face, holding her chin delicately as he healed her broken nose. Her eyes were closed, asleep from the medication Julian had given her. He hadn't wanted to do it - she was too prone to shock - but he couldn't risk her moving while he worked.

"Her physical wounds should be gone by tomorrow," Julian finally answered the Intendant, his voice hollow, distant. "I won't know how much her concussion affected her until she wakes up." Tears slid down his rough cheeks as he added, "If she wakes up."

"Don't say that." The Intendant's harsh tone whipped Julian's head around. Her eyes were blazing, pure fury lighting them. "She will wake up. She has to."

"No she doesn't! I know how strong Garak is. I know -" he choked, remembering how the Cardassian had gripped him, had forced himself inside him, had choked him - "I know the damage he did. It is severe enough that Kira could slip into a coma."

"Don't say that!" the Intendant repeated, advancing on the doctor. "She will wake up..."

Julian was on his feet and pushing her out of the room before she could blink. "Stay away from her," he growled, his face twisted with anger. "You were willing to let Garak continue. You were willing to sacrifice Kira - Allah knows why. I sure as hell don't. But you don't go _near_ her."

The Intendant looked at Julian coldly. "Do not order me around, Terran. Don't forget you're still a prisoner..."

"To hell with you," Julian hissed, shoving her away.

"Terran!" she yelled, grasping his arm and spinning him to face her. "For that, I should have you killed."

Her nails dug into his flesh, but he didn't feel it. He didn't feel anything. "It doesn't matter what you do to me," he met her gaze coolly. "The only thing that matters is Kira."

" _I_ am Kira," she hissed, pulling him closer, glaring into his eyes.

"No, you're not," Julian informed her quietly. His wide eyes met hers, intense pain reflected in the mahogany depths. "She is Kira. She is my lover. I have to help her...I have to heal her. I have to..."

" _You_ have to do  _nothing_. Take him back to my quarters," the Intendant ordered her guards.

Panicked, Julian tried to struggle. "No. I have to stay with Kira! I have to help her!"

"I will have the best doctors from Bajor helping her, Terran. She will be fine. Take him." The Intendant watched as Julian fought vainly against the Cardassians, turning his head to catch a glimpse of Kira before he was shoved through the doors. "Nooo -"

The Intendant closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Exhaling, she lifted her head, planted a bright smile on her face, and strode out of Kira's quarters, toward Pylon II.

"Kai Bareil!" she greeted Bajor's leader at the airlock.

"Intendant," Bareil purred, catching her up in a fierce embrace, plundering her mouth and leaving her breathless.

"It's been too long," she whispered, smiling at him coyly.

"It has," Bareil agreed, snaking his arm around her as they toured the Promenade. "So tell me, how have things been?"

"Oh, you've arrived just in time." She waved her hand at the station in general. "I need a distraction from all this unpleasantness."

"What unpleasantness?" Bareil asked as they walked through the Promenade to the viewing room.

Thinking quickly, she answered, "Oh, just a few unexpected visitors. Nothing to worry about. I know your time is short here, but I have a surprise for you. You remember my second in command... "

Their voices were lost in the noise of the Promenade, the echoed cries of the viewing room mingling with the scuffle of Terran's feet on the hard deck.

~~~~~

Julian paced the lush quarters, his nervous energy making him fidget. _I should be helping Kira_ , he thought to himself, still feeling her blood on his hands. He glanced down at them, and saw that indeed, some of her blood was still under his fingernails. With a choked sob, he sank to the floor, staring at his hands.

"Kira, I'm sorry. So very, very sorry. Forgive me," he whispered, bringing his hands up to cover his face.

Loud cheering reached his ears, and he lifted his head, wondering at the sound. Had the Terrans taken control of the station? Walking quickly to the door, it opened and the guards immediately stopped his exit.

"What's happened?" he asked, the noise growing louder.

"Mister Garak has just entered the viewing room," the Klingon guard informed him with a evil smile. "I'm sure it will be broadcast throughout the station, if you'd care to see it."

"Thank you," Julian replied, his brow furrowed as he tried to remember what the viewing room was. Touching the monitor station, the image of Garak filled the screen, his arms stretched high above his head, his feet a clear foot off the ground. Blood trickled down his chest, and his maniacal laughter filled Julian's ears as a lash curled around his chest, taking more flesh with it as it retracted.

All the color drained from Julian's face, and he backed away from the monitor, stumbling against the couch. Falling back on it, he yelled, "OFF!" hysterically, trying to move away from the sight. But it was too late. The image of Garak, laughing even while he was tortured, was etched into his memory.

Curling into a ball, he hugged his arms around himself, tears falling unheeded to the couch.

~~~~~~

Garak dangled from the rafters, blood now streaming steadily down his torso from the torn flesh. Cheers erupted again from the crowd as a Cardassian curled a lash around his waist, causing him to start. He grimaced, but didn't cry out.

"Is that the best you can do?" he yelled to the crowd. "I barely felt it."

"Then by all means, strike him harder," the Intendant retorted as she entered the viewing room, Bareil at her side. "I want to see the floor thick with his blood. I want him to experience the joys of torture," she called sweetly, striding over to stand in front of him. Cheers greeted her announcement.

"Intendant, I wish I could say it was a pleasure." He started to turn slightly, momentum from the retreating lash.

"But Garak, I thought you enjoyed pain," she murmured low, ignoring the crowd around them. "This should be heaven to you."

"Oh, it is," he replied, blinking rapidly. "I just wish you could share this _exquisite_ experience with me. We've experienced so much together, haven't we?" There was no denying the seductive tone to his voice; the teasing lilt.

The Intendant closed her eyes, willing her thoughts to order themselves. "An hour more, then toss him in the brig," she instructed the overseers. Staring up at Garak, she shook her head slightly. "I don't want to hurt you, Garak. But you must be taught a lesson."

"What? To not kill the Intendant? I'm afraid that is one lesson I might never learn." His coy smile disarmed her, and she backed away, shaken.

Bareil looped his arm protectively around her shoulder, narrowing his eyes in hatred at the Cardassian. Garak smiled at him, flinching as the lash against wove it's way around his body.

"Come on," the Intendant whispered, "I know you have to get back to your ship."

"Of course," Bareil agreed. "I must continue my patrol of our area of space. After all, a personal touch is very important, don't you think?" he murmured, cupping her face and kissing her deeply.

Garak watched on, his eyes narrowed. He flinched, but didn't feel the sting of the lash. He was too enraged.

~~~~

Kira opened her eyes, moaning softly.

"It's all right. You're safe," a pleasant woman's voice murmured.

"Where am I?" Kira asked, blinking at the light. Glancing around, she saw she was in quarters on DS9 - but not DS9. And the face that met hers - she sat up, instantly regretting it. She groaned and raised her hand to her pounding head.

"Don't rush things, Kira," the Intendant gently pushed her back to the bed. Smiling down at her doppleganger, the Intendant brushed the hair off Kira's forehead. "You were seriously hurt, but you're going to be fine now."

Kira's eyes widened in fear. "Garak..."

"Has been captured. He is in the viewing room," the Intendant explained, getting up from the bed. "He will not harm you again. I swear it."

Kira closed her eyes, nodding slowly. She was too tired to continue the conversation. "I'm so sleepy..."

"You need to rest, Kira. You need time to heal." _And I need time with your Julian_ , the other Kira thought to herself.

"Where's Jul'n?" she murmured, her head lolling to the side.

The Intendant's smile curled evilly. "He's in very good hands." Seeing that Kira was already asleep, the Intendant left instructions to administer the drug in another four hours, unless she woke up.

"I wouldn't want her wandering around the station and hurt herself," she explained to the medic, who nodded agreement.

~~~~~

Garak was tossed roughly into the holding cell, crashing into the wall and crumbling in a heap on the floor. He lie there, not moving, trying to catch his breath. It had been nearly ripped out of him in the viewing room, and the added beating the guards had given him had only worsened his pain. But he'd be damned if he let it show.

"Do you think we killed him?" the Klingon guard asked his friend, though his voice showed no hint of concern.

"No. I've served under him before. He's fine," the other guard answered. Nodding at the cell, he continued, "I'll watch him. You get us something to eat."

The Klingon grunted. "It's going to be a boring night."

"Mm-hmm," the Cardassian agreed, watching his companion leave. As soon as the doors closed, he released the forcefield and swiftly entered the cell.

"Garak, are you badly hurt?" he asked as he kneeled by Garak's side.

"What do  _you_ think," Garak cracked sarcastically, hissing through his clenched jaw. He wiped a hand down his chest, staring at the dull red blood coating his fingers. "Do you think getting a medic in here would be  _agreeable_ to the Intendant?"

"I'll call for one immediately. Is there anything I can do for you..."

Garak's hand closed on his friend's neckridge, pulling him closer. "Get me out of here. Let me have my revenge on the Intendant," he hissed.

"I will do everything in my power," the other Cardassian vowed, his blue eyes locking with Garak's. "I must go before Clang returns."

Nodding, Garak allowed his friend to reseal the forcefield. Just in time, as the Klingon returned with two trays.

"Sorry, Dukat, this was all the dining service had tonight," Clang apologized, tossing some unappetizing food onto the desk.

Dukat cast a disgusted look at the meal, then shoved it away. "You may have my portion," he graciously offered the Klingon. As he watched Clang eat, he asked casually, "Do you think the Intendant would mind having a medic look at him?" he nodded to the cell.

Clang grunted, too absorbed in his food. "It would be better if he didn't soak the carpet with his blood," he agreed. His lips curled in a cruel smile. "Do what you want. He will not live another 36 hours, anyway."

"Agreed," Dukat answered. "By the way, isn't tonight the tournament..."

"Yes," Clang grumbled, slamming his fist onto the desk. "I wished to compete."

"Why don't you?" Dukat wheedled. "I can take care of him. He's not going anywhere."

"But the Intendant..." the Klingon began warily, darting looks in at the captive. He was curled up on the bed, unmoving.

"He is in no condition to try to escape," Dukat explained. "And if anything happens, he has no friends; only enemies. He has nowhere to hide. Go on," he coaxed. "I won't tell a soul."

"Very well," the Klingon decided after a minute's deliberation. After all, a night of fighting was better than watching a half-dead Cardassian.

"Good." Dukat sat back, watched his companion eat, and counted the minutes until his departure.

~~~~~

"Julian?" the Intendant called as she stepped into her quarters. The lights were dimmed, and it was eerily quiet. Her senses went on alert, and she called for lights.

Even with the heightened lighting, she still couldn't see the Terran. Walking carefully toward the bedroom, she stopped in the doorway, looking in. Julian was curled in a tight ball in the center of the huge bed, the sheets wound tightly in his fist against his mouth.

 _My_ , _what a pretty picture you make_ , she thought as she went to the bed, looking down at his face. Even roughened with stubble and streaked with tears, his face still bore the innocence of sleep, though he tossed his head fitfully in dreams.

Slipping out of her catsuit, the Intendant curled up behind Julian, wrapping her arms around his body. Murmuring soothing words in his ear, she carefully unclenched his hands from the sheets. Her hands explored his hard stomach for a bit, carefully rolling him onto his back. Straddling him, she kissed his chest, her hands sliding his pants over his slim legs. She tossed them carelessly over her shoulder, his underwear joining them shortly. Again, she took his hands, kissing the palms before stretching them over his head and locking them to the bedframe. He stirred under her, mumbling and resettling himself in the soft bed. Letting out her breath, she ran her hands possessively over his smooth chest, scraping her nails lightly down his torso. He shuddered under her hands, but only murmured some more, then quieted down.

"I'll hear that beautiful voice soon enough," Kira whispered, settling herself on his abdomen, her knees on either side of his waist. She toyed with his nipples until they were hard, licked at his neck until he started tossing his head fitfully, his breathing becoming unsteady. She bent to kiss him, her lips parting his and thrusting her tongue inside, awakening his. Moaning, he returned the kiss, his hands clenched on air above him. As Kira pulled away, his eyes opened.

"Kira," he breathed, licking his lips. "You're all right!"

"I had the best doctor in the galaxy," Kira replied huskily, her eyes flicking over his face. "Now, let's celebrate," she whispered before her lips closed over his again.

Julian surrendered happily, delving into her hot mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance - with Kira winning. Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling his head back as she deepened the kiss. He tried to bring his arms to encircle her, but they refused to move. Tugging sharply, he discovered they were restrained above his head, resting on the pillows. Jerking back, he gasped, "Who are you?"

Her light laugh told him exactly who she was. "I'm Kira. Don't you recognize me?"

"No," Julian's voice hardened, his eyes narrowing in hate. "You're not my Kira."

"No," Kira agreed, her finger tracing his jaw. He jerked his head away from her touch. "But I am the only Kira you're going to get."

"No," he breathed, feeling panic welling up in his chest. His eyes widened horrifically as he strained against his bonds. "Let me go."

She crinkled her nose, then one corner of her mouth lifted in a smile. "I don't think that will be possible. So you might as well get used..."

"NO!" Julian cried, bucking under the Intendant's body. "Kir -" His plea was cut off by a sharp slap across his cheek. His face stung; tears burned his eyes, but he glared up at the Intendant defiantly. "You'll never be Kira to me," he spat.

She sighed deeply, her face wreathed in sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that." She leaned down, her face inches from his, crossing her arms on his chest. Her eyes were hard and cold. "But I don't really care."

Seeing the panic in his eyes, she soothed him, "Don't be frightened. You've already survived a day with Garak. That's more than some Terrans. And you've survived an encounter with me," she added, smiling down at him coyly. She traced a finger along his chest absently. "And I was so  _very_ impressed with that, that I've decided to keep you."

Julian bit back a sob. _Not again. Allah, please, not again_. His body had already been bruised and abused by Garak; his back had taken the brunt of abuse from both the Cardassian and the woman now holding him. He didn't think it was strong enough to take any more. "Intendant, please... "

"I do  _so_ love to hear you beg," Kira sighed, pinching one of his nipples hard. He gasped. "Beg," she instructed him, pinching harder.

"Please!" he cried, his face twisted in pain, sweat beading on his upper lip.

"Please what?" she asked sweetly, twisting the hard nub between her fingers.

"Please stop!" he sobbed, arching his back. Tears snaked out of his tightly closed eyes, and as she released him, he took a shaky breath. Locking his eyes with hers, choking back more sobs, he begged shamelessly, "Intendant, please let me go. I don't want this. I can't take this anymore! Please, let me go..."

She tilted her head at him, studying his face. Sheer terror mixed with desperation. _What an expressive face he has_. "Are you sure you don't want this, Julian?" she asked, as she slid her body down his. Her face hovered above his sex, which rested limp against his thigh.

"I'm sure," he rasped hoarsely. "Please."

She reached for him, but he twisted his hips, trying to get away from her. Her hand shot out, grasping his sex firmly. He immediately stopped struggling. Her hands worked him, pumped him, until he was partially erect. "Now, tell me you don't want this," she said, before she took him in her mouth.

Gasping, Julian tried to move, tried to fight her, but she had firm hold of his hips. He ceased struggling when one of her hands moved between his legs to grasp his balls. Biting his lip to keep from crying out, he thought of something - medical techniques, complicated DNA strands, anything - but the Intendant was more than talented. Hell, she knew exactly where to touch him. How to scrape her teeth down his shaft erotically. How the flickerings of her tongue drove him mad with desire. His body's natural reactions took over, and he cursed nature for giving him a weak will.

Tossing his head back on the pillows, he thrust his hips hard, hoping that would shake her off. He sobbed with relief when it worked.

She licked her lips, her eyes boring into his. "Are you still going to tell me you don't want this?" she asked coldly.

He considered lying for a second, but what good would it do him? "Just because my body may want sex, doesn't mean _I_ want  _you_ ," he explained through clenched teeth. His aching member was desperate for release; his groin felt like it was in knots.

"Oh, doesn't it?" Kira asked, narrowing her eyes at him as she shifted position. She straddled his hips, centered above his sex, her hand holding his erection steady. "Then who do you want?"

"Kira," he cried desperately, as the Intendant plunged down on him.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to do," she repeated her earlier statement as she rocked against him.

He thrashed wildly beneath her, trying to toss her off of him, but she was too strong. Hands on either side of his head, she held him firmly. She leaned down, her lips just touching his. Her eyes were colder than space itself.

"If you continue to fight me, I will resort to stronger methods of restraining you. Do you want that?"

Heaving a sob, Julian murmured shakily, "No."

She backed up a fraction. "Good. Then I suggest you just enjoy this. I'm not such a horrible person." She smiled at him. "Am I?"

A tremor of fear wracked his body. "No," he answered again, meekly. His arms were beginning to hurt; his back still stung from her nail marks, and his sex ached painfully. She contracted her muscles around his member, causing him to take in a sharp breath.

"See, you _can_ enjoy yourself," she said brightly, kissing him. Laughing lightly, she sat up and rocked her hips. Settling her hands on his chest, she built up a rhythm, humming softly.

Julian closed his eyes, desperately hoping this was a horrendous nightmare, and that he would wake up soon. Swallowing bile, he ground his lips together, determined not to give the Intendant the satisfaction of hearing him groan. He fought to control his breathing, tried desperately to stop his hips from meeting hers, but all too soon, he was thrusting up into her, grunting with each undulation.

Her body was shining with a thin film of sweat as she ground her hips down on his, knowing she was close to release. Moving quickly, she tensed, gasping. Her fingers dug into Julian's chest as her climax rocked through her, leaving her shuddering.

As she came off her peak, she felt Julian still thrusting into her fiercely. Narrowing her eyes, she quickly slid off of him.

Groaning, sobbing, Julian begged, "Please, don't leave me like this!"

"Before, you wanted me to leave you alone. I'm prepared to do that now," she informed him coldly.

He gasped, his sex aching terribly, all his concentration on that organ. Please," he gulped, "Don't leave me like this." His eyes begged her, filled with frustrated tears.

She tiled her head at him, sticking out her lower lip. "You do beg _so_ nicely," she sighed, running a finger along his shaft. "But I don't think so. Not just yet."

"Agh!" he cried, tossing his head back and thrusting his hips into empty air.

She watched him with mild amusement. "Interesting technique, but I think you're missing something vital."

He groaned again, all his rational sense gone. His entire focus was on his unfulfilled need.

"You like someone dominating you. Someone taking the lead, steering your desire," she mused in an offhanded manner.

"No," Julian whispered hoarsely, shaking his head. Sweat trickled down his face as his control was strained to the breaking point.

The Intendant leaned closer. "I know you liked what Garak did to you. I know, because _I_ liked it. He controlled your desire; he honed it. He made it stronger than it was. He woke you up. Admit it," she whispered in his ear, stirring the short hairs.

Julian squirmed, arching his back, desperately wanting relief. His sex was taunt, achingly hard, and he sobbed with need. "Yes! Yes, I liked what he did to me," he choked out, tears of shame coursing down his cheeks. "Are you satisfied?"

"Are you?" the Intendant countered, glancing to his straining penis.

"No," he spat through clenched teeth.

"I can see that," she replied dryly, propping her elbows next to him, resting her chin on her fists. "But I'm curious; have you ever taken the lead? Forced your will on another?"

"No," Julian replied instantly. He fixed her with his narrowed eyes. "I would never do that."

"What about what you did to Kira?"

Julian blinked, the sudden image of himself toying with Kira, teasing her, making her beg, entered his mind. "What?" he feigned ignorance, though his heart pounded wildly in his chest.

She flexed her fingers, then sighed. "I have a commlink tied to every room on this station. At any given time, I can check in on anyone, see what they're doing. I asked Melara to tape what happened in Garak's quarters." Julian went ashen. The Intendant continued, her eyes staring off into space as she recounted what happened earlier.

"You were so beautiful together. Pale against dark, moving together. You rolled Kira over, then withdrew from her. She seemed quite agitated before you -" she broke off into a sigh - "plunged into her. What _did_ you do to her?"

Julian felt his stomach twist up in knots. He had barely remembered Kira coming to him, but now, those images came back to him, and he felt deeply ashamed - as well as highly aroused. "I -" he began, licking his suddenly dry lips, "We made love."

"I don't think that was all you did." Kira pressed a button beside the bed, and Julian's voice filtered through the room.

_Do you like being stretched, Nerys?_

"Oh, Allah," Julian murmured, closing his eyes as he remembered how Kira had felt, how she had responded to him.

"It seems you're quite a handy guy," Kira murmured her appreciation, reaching up to trail a finger down his arm. He shivered. "So Julian," the Intendant continued, "you liked dominating her."

"No," he answered too quickly, feeling sweat break out on his forehead. He licked his lips again, his mouth suddenly dry as a desert.

"Don't lie to me," she whispered curtly in his ear. "I don't like being lied -"

He shied away from her, trembling. "Get away from me!" he cried hysterically. He recognized those words. Garak had hissed them at him when he was pleading for Kira's life. His stomach fell as he realized the Intendant knew everything that happened in that room. His accusing eyes lifted to hers, and he saw the knowing there.

"Yes," she answered him. "I didn't want to interrupt Garak's fun. Oh, I would have stopped him sooner if he would have done serious damage," she assured the Terran. "But I thought you could use some - loosening up first."

Julian closed his eyes and leaned his head back, again hoping this was just a nightmare. The Intendant's voice continued, however, and he knew that this was no dream.

"It didn't hurt that badly, did it? And I know you enjoyed yourself. I know because you're just like me."

He met her gaze, his eyes hard as diamonds. "I am nothing like you," Julian declared, outraged.

"Oh, aren't you? You were ready to let Garak fuck you to save Kira. You let him manipulate you, your body, your emotions. You _let him_ ," she emphasized, narrowing her eyes.

"I didn't! I didn't," he insisted, shaking his head violently, tears streaming down his face.

"Julian, I  _saw you_. You were in Garak's arms, you turned to kiss him - _you_. You can't deny it," the Intendant rationalized, a slight smile on her lips.

"Damn him," Julian hissed, glaring at her. "And damn you."

"I'm already damned," the Intendant replied dryly. "As are you." Her smile brightened. "It's not so bad, is it? Knowing deep down, we're alike?" Her eyes widened child-like at him, though the emotions they held were anything but childish. Julian refused to look at her. "So tell me," she inched closer, her lips just brushing his. "Which did you prefer? Kira or Garak?"

Julian's heartbeat quickened, and he swallowed hard. "Please," he whispered hoarsely, turning his head away from her.

She grasped his jaw and snapped his face back to hers. "Which one? Soft and hard, or hard and rough? Driving into Kira's warmth, or having Garak drive into you?" she hissed.

His eyes connected with hers, and he started to hyperventilate.

Her hand closed around his penis, stroking it firmly. "Which one?" she hissed again, as he threw back his head and arched his back. Grunting, he mindlessly thrust again and again, bringing himself quickly to the edge. Thrusting his hips hard, his orgasm ripped through him. Shouting wordlessly he spurted his seed into the Intendant's hand.

Her mouth closed over his, and he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, not caring who it was by this point. He only knew it was a warm, willing mouth, and he dove into it with enthusiasm.

As his climax subsided and his body's tremors stilled, his faculties returned, and he stared up at the Intendant. She was just looking at him, a knowing smile on her face.

"I guess you preferred hard and rough," she mused, shooting him a coy glare.

~~~~~

"He'll live," the Cardassian medic spat, glaring down at Garak. "Unfortunately," he added with a sneer.

"Fine," Dukat exasperated, crossing his arms. "Would you mind stepping out of there now? I don't trust him."

"Gladly," the other Cardassian said as he exited the cell, Dukat activating the field behind him. "The stench of traitor blood was making me nauseous." He turned to Dukat, nodding respectfully.

Dukat returned the nod, then watched him leave through narrowed eyes. Turning to the cell, he whispered, "Garak, are you well enough to travel?"

Garak swung his legs over the side of the bunk, wincing. "I don't have much choice, do I?" he snapped. "Talk about the cure being worse than the sickness," he murmured, flexing his sore shoulder.

"Enough grumbling!" Dukat hissed, lowering the field. "We have to get you off this station."

Garak stopped next to Dukat, glaring at him defiantly. "I'm not leaving this station." At Dukat's widened gaze, he elaborated, "Not without my revenge."

Two sets of cerulean eyes met, silently communicating, then they turned as one and left the brig.

~~~~~

Julian massaged his arms, getting the blood circulating through them again. The tingling began, and he turned his body away from the Intendant, deep shame coloring his features. Even the fact that she had released his hands didn't make him trust her. He sure as _hell_ didn't trust her. Not after what she had made him do - what she had made him say - what she had made him admit. Closing his eyes, he tried to block his words, but they echoed back at him, taunting him.

 _I'm just like her_ , whispered through his mind.  _I'm no better than her_.

"Julian?" the Intendant inquired, lying a warm hand on his shoulder. He didn't respond. "Julian?"

"What?" he asked softly.

"I was just wondering if you were hungry. I don't think you've eaten in awhile. I'll get you something," she said, trying to judge what he was thinking about. She figured he was ashamed; possibly hurt, but he would get over that in time. Stretching as she moved, she walked across the room to the replicator.

Julian heard her move, but continued staring at the wall.  _I'm just like her...I like what Garak did to me...I like what she did to me...I hurt Kira. I forced myself on her. I_ liked _doing that to her...I let Garak take me. I let him - fuck me; I wanted him to do it. I took the Intendant. I_ liked _what she did to me...I like what Garak did to me...Allah, am I really like them? Do I have this in me? Is it part of me_? Julian listened hard, and could only come up with one answer.

When the Intendant returned, it was to a different man. Julian was lounging on his side, his head propped up by his hand, his other hand flat on the bed in front of him. He fixed her with his huge eyes, lashes lowered seductively.

"Care to feed me?" he whispered huskily.

Her eyes lit up as she set the tray down carefully. Sliding across the bed to his side, she murmured, "Why Julian, what has gotten into you?" She studied his face, wondering if this was a trick. But his eyes were too revealing of his emotions, and besides, she didn't think he was capable of lying. Shrugging off the last of her doubts, she smiled.

His mouth curled up in a smile as he whispered, "You," before his lips closed over hers. His hand cupped the back of her head, shifting them as he rolled her atop his chest. His tongue thrust deeply, hungrily as his hands roamed freely over her silken skin.

Her senses spiraled out of control as Julian manipulated her body.  _This willing Julian is_ much _better than the forced one_ , she thought, as his tongue flicked over her ear. Purring, she pushed him away gently.

"Julian, you have to eat something. You need your strength," she pouted, though her eyes sparkled.

His eyes twinkled back as he leaned to her, kissing her deeply. "I could think of a few things to stimulate my appetite," he murmured, nuzzling her neck.

Sighing, the Intendant ran her fingers through his hair, cupping his head. "I can too," she whispered, kissing his nose. Her mouth slid downward, across his lips, and she dove into his mouth hungrily.

Julian responded forcefully, pushing her back onto the bed. Catching her hands, he forced them above her head. He smiled wickedly down at her. "So, Kira, what exactly did Garak do to you?" he asked huskily, thrusting his hips gently against hers.

She threw her head back, her laughter catching in her throat as Julian's sex teased at her slick entrance. She met his eyes daringly. "Come closer and I'll tell you all about it."

Smiling, Julian nuzzled her neck while Kira explained in vivid details.

~~~~

"Where is she located?" Dukat hissed as he and Garak crept quietly through Terok Nor's conduits.

"Level 3, section 11, room 209," Garak grunted, wincing in pain as he bumped his still-tender ribs.

"I will take care of her. You take care of the Terran." They reached a split in the tubes, and stopped to catch their breaths.

"With imminent pleasure," Garak smiled disarmingly, and he and Dukat chuckled softly. "Just be sure to get Kira to the ship. I won't have much time to get the Terran once the Intendant knows I've escaped."

"Oh, that won't be for some time," Dukat assured him, smiling broadly.

Garak sat up, interested. "Oh? What did your devious mind come up with?"

Dukat tried to look modest, but failed miserably. His eyes twinkled as he explained, "I taped you in your cell for a few minutes. It was when you first arrived, and you weren't moving."

"Thank you _so_ much for reminding me," Garak replied dryly.

Dukat shot him a withering look. "I set the tape on continuous loop; the Intendant and anyone else who checks in on you electronically will see you resting in your cell."

"What about physcially? There's no one in the cell!"

"And there's no one watching the cell - so what?" Dukat shrugged. "Everyone is interested in the tournament tonight, and I've assured everyone that I'm watching you closely. I'm trusted here - unlike some of my associates," he snorted, crooking one side of his mouth up in a wry smile.

Garak huffed and turned back on his hands and knees. "I just hope your plan works. The last thing I need is to be caught again." He started crawling in the direction of the Intendant's quarters. "Signal when you've got her," he instructed, as he and Dukat parted ways.

"Don't worry about me. I have the easy job. Getting a preferred 'pet' out of the Intendant's bed - that may be next to impossible," Dukat threatened mildly.

"Ah, you forget, I used to be _in_ the Intendant's bed. I know all her weaknesses..." Garak's voice trailed off as he crawled further away from Dukat's position. Dukat shook his head and continued to Kira's quarters.

~~~~~

Julian lay quietly on the big bed, eyes partially closed. His body ached in a dozen places; his wrists were sore, his back was sore, his neck, his thighs - he shook his head, marveling again at Kira's stamina. She had left him a full ten minutes ago, and he was still trying to catch his breath from her latest 'lesson'. A lewd smile curled his lips, and he chuckled.

 _Julian_ , _she's going to kill you - but what a way to go_ , Stifling a groan as he sat up, he rubbed at his chest, feeling the dried blood. Frowning, he slid off the bed, went to a mirror - and gasped.

His chest and thighs were full of Kira's nail marks, his neck had a red ring around it from the collar, he still had bruises on his legs from his trial with Garak, and there was flesh missing from his wrists. His hand automatically went to brush over his chest, his fingers trailing the bright red marks. Swallowing, he lifted his eyes to meet their reflection, and he winced. Hollow. Empty. He started to turn his head, but a sparkle caught his eye. An earring. His eyes narrowed.

He moved closer to the mirror to get a better look, but was distracted by the way he moved. Despite his body feeling like it had gone ten rounds with a Delgorian Mammoth, it still retained its fluid grace. Only now it was accentuated; his movements more sensual, more erotic, than they had been before. He slowly turned, raising an arm experimentally.  _Yes_. There was a sharpness that hadn't been there before; a knowing that he had never possessed. And it sent shivers up his spine.

A twinkle lit his eye as he pictured himself walking up to Kira when she returned...or his body draped over the couch, stretched like a content cat...Julian chuckled again, turning from the mirror and heading for the 'fresher.

~~~~

"Kira. Kira," Dukat whispered, pressing a hypo against her neck.

"Mmm?" Kira licked her lips, opening her eyes groggily. "Dukat? What?" She tried to sit up, but he gently held her down.

"Don't try to move yet. You've been drugged. This will take a few minutes to counteract the drug."

Nodding, Kira closed her eyes, feeling nauseous. After a few mintues, the feeling passed, and her head began to clear. Her eyes flew open, staring directly into Dukat's pale blue eyes.

"Dukat, what have you done to me?" she demanded, sitting up and pushing him away.

"I did nothing to you, Kira," he held his hands up, showing her they were empty. "I came here to get you out." Seeing her wary look, he sighed. "Would you rather I leave you here, to be kept constantly drugged and under the Intendant's influence?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Not particularly. But how do I know I can trust you?"

Dukat dropped his hands into his lap. "I'd give you my word, if I thought it would mean anything to you. Obviously, it's not enough," he sighed again, seeing her expression. "I'm a Terran sympathsizer. I've helped dozens escape Terok Nor; I know all the secret passageways. I can get you off this station," he emphasized.

"What about Julian?" she snapped. Kira was interested, but still wary of Dukat. He couldn't be trusted on her side, and she had little reason to trust anyone from this side.

Dukat answered smoothly, "I have a friend seeing to his release. Come; we only have a short time..."

"Who?" Kira interrupted him. "Where is he being held?"

"A trusted friend," Dukat evaded her question. "And he's in the Intendant's quarters." Seeing Kira tense up, the Cardassian bit back an amused chuckle.  _Trust a female to get jealous at a time like this_!

"You left him with that -" Kira forced her anger down, taking deep breaths. "How long have I been here?"

"Nearly ten hours."

"He's been with the Intendant for ten hours?"  _Will there be anything left of him_? "Will he be able to - walk?" Kira asked hesitantly, her mind boggling at what she thought the Intendant could do in ten hours.

"He should be able to," Dukat commented dryly. "Kai Bareil was here for a short visit, and the Intendant gave him a tour of the station. They viewed Garak's punishment."

 _Bareil - thank the Prophets I missed him_ , she thought to herself, tears filling her eyes. "Garak was punished?" Kira asked absently.

"Quite severely," Dukat mused, studying her covertly. "He's in the brig, locked away securely. Now, we must get you out of here," he insisted, taking her arm gently.

She glared up at him. "Don't touch me."

He looked down at her exasperatedly. "If you think you can walk after being drugged, be my guest. I only want to speed our escape."

Narrowing her eyes, she slid off the bed and nearly fell over from a wave of dizziness. Dukat's hand snaked around her arm, holding her upright. "Now, will you let me help you?" he asked affably.

"Fine," Kira snarled through grinding teeth.

~~~~~

"Garak."

Garak swiveled, disruptor ready to fire. His eyeridges raised when he saw who had called him. "Intendant," he said graciously, his mouth curling up in a smile. "How nice to see you again."

The Intendant sauntered over to him, her eyes flicking over his still-healing chest. The skin tone was returning to normal grey, though thin strips of white stood out where the skin had been fused back together. She licked her lips. "Not as nice as it is to see  _you_ ," she said brightly.

"Really." Garak injected that simple word with as much innuendo as he could. His eyes raked over her figure as she drew closer.

The Intendant slinked over to Garak, stopping in front of him. She shoved her diisruptor into Garak's stomach, locking her eyes to his. "Yes. I have plans for you."

~~~

"Oof!" Dukat doubled over, gasping for air.

Kira took off down the corridor, leaving him lying on the floor, clutching his midriff. Something had bothered her about his entire 'rescue.' Her sixth sense when it came to Cardassians had paid off - she caught him sneaking a small phaser out of his belt, and had beaten him to it. Now she ran, all her instincts on high.

Her first priority was finding a hiding place. They would be looking for her shortly; but where wouldn't they look?

 _Damn, I'm too visible_.

A sudden thought struck her. It made her slightly nauseous, but it might be her only chance. Carefully, she made her way back to her quarters.

~~~~~~

Julian hummed quietly as he placed the regenerator back in the nightstand. He flexed his wrist, testing the healed flesh. Smiling to himself, he went about setting up his senario. Grabbing the overstuffed pillows from the couch, he placed them beside the bathtub, arranging them so he could lie on them comfortably.

He stepped back, studying the layout. Nodding his approval, he stretched out luxuriously on the pillows, waiting the Intendant's return.

~~~~~~

Kira slipped around the corner to her quarters, glancing behind her. The corridor was clear. Hugging the wall, she made her way slowly to the door, opening it with a touch. Jumping inside, her eyes swept the room, looking for guards. Cocking her head, she listened for any sound of movement. When she had checked the room twice, she locked the door and began rummaging through the drawers, looking for...

"Aha," she whispered, pulling out the stretchy fabric. Holding it up before her, the Intendant's uniform unfolded, the light bouncing off the leather. Restraining a shudder, she stripped and forced her body into the catsuit. Catching a glance of herself in the mirror, she realized she didn't look like the Intendant. Her hair was all wrong, and she wore no makeup. Sighing, she quickly settled a headband on her head and applied some lipstick.

"It'll have to do," she murmured to herself, tucking the phaser carefully into her waistband. Turning on one high heel, she strutted out of her quarters, to the Intendant's.

~~~~~~~

"Garak, Kira escaped me," Dukat hissed, hoping Garak's subdermal communicator hadn't been damaged in his punishment.

He rose to his feet, wincing as he held his sore ribs. Taking off down the corridor, he determined to catch up to Kira - and punish her himself.

~~~~~~~

Julian was drifting to sleep when the doors opened. He glanced to the door through lowered lashes, seeing two figures enter. His eyes widened as he saw who it was.

"Ooh, Intendant," Garak breathed, his eyes locked on the figure Julian presented. Lounging amid the huge pillows, his eyes narrowed seductively, hand on thigh, and wearing nothing, Julian smiled.

"Garak," he nodded slightly, his voice trembling slightly. He stood, a singularly graceful move, and made his way over to the Cardassian. He licked his lips, eyeing Garak hungrily. "Nice to see you again. I see you've added a few body ornaments," he noted, his eyes falling to Garak's still-healing chest.

Garak's gaze flicked over Julian's golden skin, halting at the earring adorning his ear. It was not his. He narrowed his eyes. It was the Intendant's. He found his voice. "As have you," Garak retorted, staring pointedly at the healing flesh on the doctor's torso.

"If we're done with this little reunion," the Intendant snapped their attention to her, "I do have things to do." She raked her gaze over Julian, her eyes sending him her approval. She leaned to him, devouring his mouth before he turned smoothly and retired to the pillows.

The Intendant sighed and turned her attention back to her captive. "Now Garak, what _will_ I do with you?" she pouted.

"You could let me go," Garak promptly supplied. At the Intendant's scathing look, he shrugged. "Or you could take me to your bed," he murmured, cupping her face and kissing her roughly.

She melted into the kiss, allowing Garak to take command. Whimpering slightly, she pulled back, licking her lips. "That was enjoyable," she whispered, leaning into him.

"Glad you agree," Garak murmured back, nuzzling her neck.

"But," she pushed against his chest, again aiming the disruptor at his heart, "I'm afraid that's _not_ why I brought you here."

"Oh? And why  _did_ you bring me here? Surely not to kill me," he scoffed, his eyes taunting her. "You could have done that when you first saw me."

"True." The Intendant's gaze slid to Julian, Garak's eyes following the path. A possessive look crossed the Terran's face.

Julian smiled up at him, running his finger lightly along his sternum. "I've been waiting for you, Garak," Julian said softly, his eyes shining.

"Have you?" Garak couldn't quite believe it, but Julian rose to his feet again, with more grace than he had ever seen in one Terran. He strode confidently to Garak, took his face in his hands, and kissed the Cardassian soundly. Firmly thrusting his tongue between Garak's parted lips, Julian slid his hands down the solid chest, teasing at the ridges.

Garak broke away, breathing heavily. He glared warily at the Terran. "What's gotten into you, Julian? The last time I saw you, you tried to kill me."

Julian and the Intendant shared a conspiratual look as Julian replied, "Her." At Garak's bewildered look, Julian elaborated. "Before I got here, I was lost. Kira showed me who I was; who I could be. What I was. She opened the door for me." He sent a blinding smile to her; she returned it, blowing him a kiss.

"And I had nothing to do with that?" Garak hissed, advancing on the Terran threateningly.

Julian tsked at him, darting his gaze to the disruptor still in the Intendant's hand. "You - unlocked the door, shall we say, and Kira opened it for me. That's why you're here; because I wanted to see you again."

"And do what? Kill me?" Garak watched the Terran's face closely, looking for the hardening of the eyes, the split-second warning he would get before Julian made his move. When Julian did make his move, it shook Garak to his core.

"I'm going to fuck you," Julian hissed, shoving Garak to the floor. He landed a few feet from the pillows; Julian helped him none-to-gently to lay face-down on them. Holding the Cardassian's arms behind his back, Julian slid his knee between Garak's legs, up against his crotch.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you," Julian warned, twisting Garak's wrist unnaturally as he nudged Garak with his knee. "I am a doctor, and I _do_ know how to inflict major damage." Garak stilled, though he turned his head to glare at the Terran.

"I knew you had too much spirit. This proves it. Intendant," he addressed the woman watching the two of them, "Are you going to permit this to continue?"

She chuckled. "Garak, I have no intention of ruining Julian's fun. Please, continue," she waved her hand, smiling broadly at Garak's furious stare.

~~~~~~~~

Dukat raced around a corner and nearly plowed into the Intendant. Grasping her arms, he steadied her. "Intendant, forgive me," he gasped between gulps of air. "I am chasing an escaped Terran."

Kira's eyes were wide as saucers as she regarded Dukat. He really believed she was the Intendant. Quickly falling into her role, she shoved him aside.

"Who escaped?" she snapped, glaring at him.

His breath sufficiently caught, he straightened to face her. "A Terran from the Promenade. She was being brought to the viewing room..."

"Enough stalling," Kira interrupted him. "Call for reinforcements and go _find her_." Her heart was thudding in her chest, unable to believe that she was ordering Dukat to send out search parties for  _her_.

"Yes, Intendant," he bowed slightly, taking off down the hall in the direction she had just come.

She turned to watch him go, shaking her head in wonder.  _I can't believe I got away with it_. She forced herself to remain calm as she walked to the turbolift, instructing it to take her to the Intendant's quarters.

~~~~~~

"Garak, have you found the Intendant? She's two decks below her quarters," Dukat warned him. He had stopped a few doors down from where he had encountered the Intendant and tried to contact Garak, but he either wasn't in a position to answer, or he couldn't answer. Dukat didn't like either option.

He tapped behind his ear again and argued, "Garak, say _something_!" He threw his head back against the wall in frustration, a sudden thought occuring to him. What if that wasn't the Intendant he had just passed? Deciding it was worth investigating, he retraced his steps.

~~~~~~

"I certainly hope you're enjoying yourself," Garak hissed, writhing on the pillows.

Julian chuckled in Garak's ear, his voice raspy as he answered, "Oh, I am Garak." The Intendant handed him some cuffs, and he locked Garak's hands securely together. One of Julian's hands cupped Garak's jaw, forcing his head around. "Too bad I won't be able to say the same for you," he growled as he jerked Garak's head away from him.

"If you weren't so beautiful, I would beat you senseless," Garak snarled, twisting his arms, trying to get free.

"Promises, promises," Julian taunted, licking his lips. His eyes glittered as he drank up the sight of Garak beneath him. The broad expanse of grey, reptillian-like skin shifting slightly under him. Garak's hands captured and resting on the small of his back. His own knee thrust between the strong Cardassian thighs. The feel of cloth brushing against his thighs, sending erotic sensations throughout his body.

Sighing, Julian shifted off Garak, kneeling by the helpless Cardassian. He stripped off Garak's pants, revealing the tight ass to his gaze. "Now, Garak, why didn't I get to see this before, hm?" he questioned, sliding his hands over the mounds, squeezing hard. "It's not that I wouldn't have appreciated it."

His voice grew hard as he leaned down to hiss in Garak's ear, "But all I got was the feel of you, shoving yourself inside _me_. Well, Garak, you're going to experience it from the other end." Wetting two fingers, Julian positioned them between Garak's cheeks, forcing himself inside the Cardassian's ass.

Garak moaned, twisting his hips. "I take it you like this?" Julian inquired, not expecting an answer. He maneuvered his fingers, finding just the right...spot...

"Aah!" Garak cried, thrusting his hips up hard.

Julian quickly removed his fingers, glaring down at the Cardassian. "That's the last bit of pleasure you'll get, Garak."

The Intendant's hands slid around Julian's waist, teasing at his erect nipples. She murmured in his ear, "Julian, I want you."

"Kira," he groaned, his eyes closing as he leaned back against her warm body, her hands trailing low on his stomach.

She kissed his ear as she whispered, "I want you to make Garak pay for what he did to my double. What he did to your Kira. What he did to you..."

Julian's eyes flew open, his gaze hard as diamonds. Leaning forward, he clenched Garak's neckridges. "I think it's time someone taught _you_ a lesson, Garak."

Kira chose that moment to burst through the doors, phaser in hand. "Julian -" She stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the scene before her. The Intendant was spooned behind Julian. Julian had his hands on Garak's neck, and it looked like he was strangling him. His hands fell away as he stared increduously at Kira.

"Julian!" Kira cried, aiming the phaser at the Intendant. "Move away from him!" Her eyes darted from Julian to her doppleganger to Garak, utter astonishment coloring her features.

The Intendant chuckled, though her eyes never left Kira's leather-clad figure. "My dear, I'm not going to hurt him. I was going to -" she glanced to Garak, who was coughing quietly, "help."

"Kira, what are you dressed like that for?" Julian asked, utter confusion on his features.

Kira's jaw dropped as she slowly walked toward the trio. "What in the Seven Hells are you _doing_!?" she demanded, not sure who to hold the phaser on. When the Intendant moved, Kira followed her with it.

"Kira," she crooned, moving toward her double, "why don't you give me that phaser, and we'll just get back to our little game."

"I don't think so," Kira warned her, backing away. "Julian, let's _go_."

He shook his head fervently. "Not until I get my revenge on Garak."

Garak wriggled under him, feeling his strength returning. "Oh, by all means, don't let me stop your escape," he cracked sarcastically.

Julian slapped his ass. "Did I say you could talk?" he snapped.

"JULIAN!" Kira yelled, staring at him, her face flushed. This was not the Julian who had crossed over with her. This man was cold, commanding,...and making her hot. Her eyes swept his nude form, noting the new healing scars.

"Your doing?" she asked Garak, narrowing her eyes.

"My dear, I didn't touch him. The Intendant enjoyed herself..." his sentence trailed off as Julian yanked back on his head.

"What did I just tell you?" Julian hissed.

"Julian, that's enough! We have to get out of here. NOW." Kira stomped over to him, pulling him away from Garak.

"Oh, I don't think you're leaving _just_ yet," the Intendant called, waving a disruptor at Kira. "Come here Julian."

To Kira's astonishment, Julian obeyed her. "Julian, this is insane! What are you doing?" Her question was answered - though not in quite the way she had hoped. Julian took the Intendant's face in his hands and kissed her deeply, bending her slightly backwards.

"Mmm," the Intendant purred, sliding her hand down his torso.

Julian broke the kiss, staring deeply into her eyes. "Kira," he whispered, caressing her face with the back of his hand.

"Yes Julian," she murmured, licking her lips.

"I'm afraid it's time for me to go." Julian stepped back, the Intendant's disruptor in his hand. He shot her a lopsided grin. "It's been fun, but I've overstayed my welcome."

Kira shook her head, tapping her temple hard. "Julian?" she asked, not sure what had just happened.

"Thank Allah you got here when you did," Julian answered her, keeping his eyes locked on the Intendant. "I don't think I could have survived another encounter with either of them - let alone both of them."

"Then you were just...pretending?" Kira asked, while the Intendant screeched, "What!?"

Julian snuck a glance at Kira, hesitantly answering, "Mostly." He directed his next answer to the Intendant. "I'm sorry, but as I kept telling you, I don't belong here, and I don't want to stay here."

"Mostly!?" Kira demanded, a hot flush spreading through her.

"But Julian," the Intendant pouted, though her eyes glittered with something dangerous. "What about all we shared? Didn't that mean anything to you?"

"Did it mean anything to you?" Julian countered, lifting his brows at the Intendant. When she shifted her gaze, he knew the answer. He kept his eyes and disruptor on the Intendant as he spoke to Kira.

"Kira, hand me some pants. I'm sure as hell not going to walk out of here naked."

While she searched for some clothes, Julian spoke to the Intendant quietly. "I'm sorry it had to be this way. But I can't stay here. Not if I want my soul to survive intact. I hope you understand."

The Intendant sighed, fixing him with her brown-eyed stare. "I suppose. Though admit it; you'll miss me."

He hesitated, his mouth opening to answer, when Kira flung him a Terran work outfit. "Thanks," he tossed out absently as he locked gazes with the Intendant. He slipped on the outfit as Kira watched the Intendant, very wary of any move she made.

Julian moved to the door with Kira backing toward him, keeping her phaser pointed at the Intendant. The door slid open, and Julian peeked outside.

"Go on," Julian nudged her, scanning the hallway for signs of life.

Nodding, Kira stepped into the hallway, keeping against the wall.

Julian spared one last glance at the Intendant. "I will, in a way," he murmured, before slipping out the door.

The Intendant sighed, watching the doors close on the Terran's retreating back.

"Don't just stand there, call the guards!" Garak yelled from his position on the floor. He had rolled over, though he had had no success getting the cuffs off.

Kira slid her glance to him, smiling broadly. "Oh, Julian did leave me a precious gift, didn't he?"

Garak narrowed his eyes at her, his penis suddenly coming to life. "I don't know what you mean, Intendant," he growled, his ridges dark with arousal.

"Oh, I think you do, Garak," she purred, advancing on him.

~~~~~~

"What do you think will happen to him?" Julian whispered as they made their way back to the runabout.

"Who?" Kira murmured back, checking a doorway carefully. Her thoughts kept straying to the Human in front of her, her eyes following his graceful form. He had definitely changed over here, and judging by her body's reaction to him, it was for the better.

He moved smoothly along the wall, flicking his gaze into an adjoining hallway. "Garak. I didn't really want to hurt him, something just came over me..."

"Julian." Kira actually stopped moving, plastered against the wall. "I know you've been through a lot. I'm sure you're confused right now, but could we  _not_ worry about Garak? You should be worrying about  _us_ and how we're going to get to the landing pad."

"You're right," Julian chastised himself. "It's just that...so much has happened, and I haven't been able to absorb it all yet."

 _I know what you mean_ , Kira thought, her expression softening as she regarded the Human. "Well, just try to keep your thoughts on watching for guards. We can't afford to get caught. Not again. This time they will kill us."

With that thought, the two officers cautiously manuevered through the jefferies tubes and conduits of Terok Nor.

~~~~~

Dukat's search for the Intendant had come upon a dead end. Trying to contact Garak again without success spurred him into action. He rounded the corner to the Intendant's quarters, a bit surprised at the lack of guards. He wired the door to open and stepped cautiously inside.

"Garak -" Dukat stopped dead in his tracks at the sight presented him.

Garak was leaning awkwardly against the wall, panting heavily, naked. New blood dribbled down his chest, and the Intendant hovered over him, a small whip dancing in her hand.

"Well Garak, would you like me to continue?" she asked, her voice husky.

Garak looked up at her, his eyes a deep cobalt with desire. "Yes," he answered huskily, arching his back.

"What about you, Dukat? Would you like me to continue?" Kira asked, turning to him. Her eyes were glittering with desire, her entire expression lustful. She advanced on the unarmed Cardassian.

Dukat held his ground. "Actually, no, Intendant. Garak and I have an appointment to keep." He glared down at the Intendant, sneering, "If you'll excuse me."

"Oh, come on Dukat. Don't tell me you haven't dreamed of this," Garak called from the floor.

Dukat swept his gaze along Garak's nude form, noting the impressive erection he sported. "Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself," he answered sarcastically. "Is this the revenge you intended?"

"Not - exactly," Garak admitted. He smiled ferally at the Intendant. "But I think it's suitable."

"So now that we're agreed...what  _will_ I do with you, Dukat?" Kira mused, walking around him, flicking the whip casually against his legs.

Fire burst through his being, and he managed to answer, a bit ragged, "I serve the Intendant."

Kira finished her circle of him, and came to a stop in front of him. Staring up into his cerulean eyes, she smiled. "I have no doubt you will. On your knees."

Biting back a smile, Dukat sank to the floor. "Yes, Intendant," he whispered meekly, bowing his head.

~~~~~

Phaser fire lashed out from the shadows, and two Klingons fell to the deck. Kira stepped over them, opening the airlock door to the runabout pad. She watched the corridor as Julian snuck inside, releasing the docking clamps and opening the hatch to the runabout. Kira followed, closing the airlock door and blasting the controls. She slapped the console in the runabout, sealing the lock and quickly took her spot in the pilot's chair.

"Docking clamps released. We still have that plasma leak," he warned as the engines came to life.

"I'm hoping that will get us back home," Kira murmured, her fingers flying over the console, nudging the runabout away from the station and Bajor.

"Alliance ships in pursuit," Julian called, seconds before the runabout shook. Sparks rained down on them, and a console exploded behind them.

"They just missed the navigation controls," Kira sent a silent thanks to the Prophets. "Wormhole in ten seconds."

"Five."

The runabout shook with another blast, the lights suddenly flickering.

"Two!"

The wormhole flared into its majestic existance, and the runabout disappeared into the vortex.

~~~~~

"Intendant, forgive the interruption..."

Kira Nerys rolled her head lazily, flicking an annoyed glance at the Cardassians. "What is it?" she sighed, stroking one of her hands down the reptillian grey thigh next to her.

One of the Cardassians moved closer, bowing her head respectfully. "I regret to inform you that the Terran and Kira Nerys have escaped."

"How?" The Intendant's question was sharp; her satiated mood quickly slipping away.

"We...aren't entirely sure." At the nasty glare shot her way, the Cardassian quickly explained, "They escaped in the runabout; we were following them when they...disappeared into a great Eye."

"An Eye?" The Intendant snorted disbelievingly.

"Yes." Growing bolder, the Cardassian drew closer, her gaze straying to the two Cardassians surrounding the Intendant. The stockier one was behind her, his hands teasing at her thighs, while the lankier one was curled under her. It was his thigh that the Intendant stroked as she stared up at the woman.

"Intendant, a great Eye opened in space, and they went straight into it. The Eye closed seconds later, and they were gone. No trace of warp signature; it's like they just stopped, right there."

The Intendant sighed, a disappointed sigh this time. "Very well. Patrol the area regularly. Maybe this "Eye" will reappear." She waved the Cardassians off, and toyed with Dukat's hair.

"It seems we've lost a few pets," she mused.

"So it seems," Garak murmured in her ear, kissing the soft skin of her neck.

"But maybe Kira learned what to do with him now," she pondered, a wicked smile curving her lips.

"Or maybe Julian learned what to do with _her_ now," Garak whispered, his warm breath sending shivers down Kira's spine.

"I guess we'll never know..."

~~~~

Partly inside the wormhole, the runabout slowed, then stopped.

Kira stared at Julian in disbelief. "Julian, why did you shut down the engines?"

He swiveled to look at her, his eyes sunk deep within his hollow cheeks. "Kira, you know what happened to me over there. I - don't know how to face - everyone."

Kira fought the urge to look away. "I'm not entirely sure myself. I think...circumstances were just beyond our control."

"We did what we had to to survive?" Julian queried, his fingernail scraping along the edge of the navigational control panel. His gaze flicked to hers. "Did we?"

Her gaze hardened. "Yes." No hesitation. No doubt.

Julian nodded, straightening his shoulders. "Very well, Major." He touched a few keys, and the engines hummed to life, carrying them through the wormhole and back to their rightful universe.

~~~~

"Where in the hell have you been?" Sisko barked as the runabout curved toward the station. The image of his first officer and his CMO popped on screen, both of them looking exhausted.

"Funny you should use that phrase..." Kira began.

"Commander, I'll brief you later. Right now, we both need some medical attention," Julian interrupted, sending Kira a look. She nodded ever-so-slightly.

Sisko didn't press the matter further. "We can beam you directly to the Infirmary if you'd like," he offered.

Julian winced, suddenly realizing he did _not_ want to walk through the Promenade dressed as he was. "Yes, thank you sir," he nearly whispered, his color fading even further. His eyes started to droop, and before the transporter could get a firm lock, he had passed out.

~~~~

"So Commander, we managed to fight our way to the runabout and made it back to the wormhole. That's about it." Kira finished her brief briefing, saving many of the details for her report. Granted, she was always one for complete honesty, but something told her she better hold off reporting everything that happened. Julian had gone through a nearly total personality flux over there, and she wasn't sure how much was real, and how much was put on. And he hadn't woken up yet to ask him.

Benjamin Sisko had listened to his first officer's report of where she had been, and who she had met, with increasing disbelief. Oh, not that he didn't believe her, but that they had somehow found that exact parallel universe...it defied all boundaries. Then again, parellel universes defied all boundaries.

"Major, I really don't know what to say at this point. I'm glad you both managed to escape relatively unharmed. Are you sure that drug is cleared from your system?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Kira. She had come back from the Infirmary with lightning speed, requesting a new uniform be brought from her quarters before she left.

"I'm fine commander. But if you don't mind, I'd like to see how Julian is doing." Genuine warmth lit her eyes; maybe something good did come of this. Kira was worried about him. Maybe this experience had brought them closer to a friendship.

"Very well. Take a day off, Major. You deserve it."

"Thank you sir." Kira nodded curtly, then walked quickly through the door to the lift.

~~~~~

Kira got down to the Infirmary just in time to see Julian open his eyes. They widened in fear at her.

"No," he whispered, shrinking back into the covers.

She smiled warmly at him, shaking her head. "Julian, it's Kira. We made it back, remember? You're back on DS9. See? Here's Sedi."

Julian's chief nurse smiled sweetly at him, patting his arm as one would a child. "I swear by the Prophets, doctor."

He relaxed fractionally. "Sedi, could Kira and I talk privately for a minute?" he asked.

"Of course." She checked the monitor above his head one more time, gave a slight nod, then left them alone.

Julian's face immediately fell. "What did you tell Sisko?"

Kira pulled up a chair and sat next to him. "That we somehow got transported to the same alternate universe that Kirk discovered a hundred years ago. I left out nearly all the details; I wanted to discuss them with you first." She held his gaze, carefully choosing her next words. "What do you want them to know?"

"I could ask you the same question," he replied softly, though he avoided her gaze. He was looking over her shoulder at the far wall when he answered, "I'd rather they know nothing. I can barely face myself in a mirror; how could I face others, knowing they knew? How could I function as a doctor, if people became afraid to trust me? No," his voice grew hard, and he finally met her eyes. "No one can ever learn what happened between me and..."

Kira nodded once. "Okay. Then what do we do? Leave out all details, stick to the basics? We somehow got crossed over, the whole Alliance thing, Ore Processing..."

"That's enough," Julian interrupted her. "That I was tossed into Ore Processing while you got the royal treatment by the Intendant."

She thought for a second. "How will we explain our injuries?"

"Our escape."

Kira let out a breath. "I haven't lied this much since I pretended to be a Gul's entertainment for an evening." She inhaled sharply as Julian's hands reached out and clasped hers.

"Nerys, please. I know we're not friends. But please, for my professional sake, for my sanity, do not tell Sisko or anyone else what really happened over there." His eyes shone with unshed tears, his dark hands dwarfing her fairer ones. Kira swallowed hard, trying to ignore the first stirrings of arousal at his touch.

"Julian, what you're asking..." she looked up into his eyes, faltered, and started again. "All right. But I will mention Garak. I have to."

Julian shivered, withdrawing his hands from hers. Suddenly, he was cold. "Yes," was all he said, before he turned away, facing the opposite wall.

Kira stared at his back, noting the tensed muscles, the clenched jaw. "I'll see you later," she whispered, leaving him to his thoughts.

And wondered how she was going to get through her own problems.

~~~~

Julian pulled the sheet up further, his skin sensitized to the friction. He nearly moaned. It was like all his nerves were awake; everything had  _feeling_ now. The feel of cloth on skin was erotic. The hum of the air recyclers music to his ears. The faint bustle of the Promenade just barely outside his range of hearing, but a melody of background noise nonetheless. He sighed. Sedi hadn't asked any questions about his so-called escape wounds, but that's why she was his chief nurse. She knew how to keep a confidentiality, and this was most definitely confidential. He knew she knew what some of his wounds were; she had handled some of Quark's more adventurous Holosex programming injuries before.

But he didn't feel ashamed.

He felt invigorated. Spending even one hour in the Infirmary proved too much, and he snuck to his office, dressed in civvies, and checked himself out. He strode through the Promenade, aware that he was attracting some attention. He felt fluid, graceful, for the first time in his life. He was no longer just _there_ , he was  _someone_. His casual stroll brought him to the Replimat, where he chose a seat by the door and watched everyone walk in, his eyes caressing their bodies as they moved. A sigh escaped.

"Out of the Infirmary already?"

Him. Julian closed his eyes, his face draining of all color. The one person he most certianly did not want to meet up with today; so soon after everything...

"Yes, Garak," he managed to squeak out, flashing a bright smile to the Cardassian standing next to him. "Please, have a seat." He waved to the chair across from him.

"Thank you doctor. I believe I have a few minutes." Garak slid gracefully into the chair, which, Julian noted, was almost as graceful as he felt.

He felt the familiar stirring at his groin, and bit back a moan. "So, just taking a break?" Julian asked, forcing his mind to focus on something other than Garak's neckridges. He had noticed that the alternate Garak's had turned darker when he was aroused. Now he wondered with fascination, and fear, just how long this Garak had been aroused. Because he most certainly was. And growing darker by the second.

"Yes. A most distressing morning, let me tell you doctor," Garak lamented, sipping his Rokatta joice. "My eyes were growing weary, so I decided to treat myself. But what about you? Are you feeling better?"

Julian noted that Garak leaned in as the conversation turned to himself. Slightly forward, his eyes widening fractionally, the pupils growing larger. And his neckridges darkening more.

His breath caught as he became aware of his burning erection. A slight sigh escaped his parted lips, and he fought desperately to keep an ounce of self control. "I'm really not feeling well, Garak. I should return to the Infimary..." He got up to leave. He put his hands on the table to push himself up. Garak reached out to place one hand on top of Julian's.

That was it.

"Garak," Julian murmured, sitting back down abruptly. "I have to ask you something, and I want a straight answer. And I do mean now."

Garak immediately drew back, nearly knocked over by the doctor's intensity. "Very well."

"I mean it, damnit. This isn't a joke," Julian hissed, his dark eyes blazing.

Sensing the doctor was dangerously serious, he immediately replied, "I understand."

Gathering his courage, praying to Allah to keep him sane, he asked, "Do you want me?" When Garak remained speechless, Julian elaborated. "Has all this been just a game? A tease? Because if it has, I shall be vastly disappointed, as well as intensely hurt. If you've just been using me, to get some amusement or..."

"Julian." Garak's single spoken word stopped the flow of words from the young man's mouth. Never had Julian heard his name spoken with such desperate longing, such hunger. Such want. And it matched his own.

"The answer is yes." Garak's voice was soft, just able to reach Julian's ears. His eyes burned like hot sapphires as he continued. "I masked it behind the secrets, the innuendos, the teasing, as you put it. But yes, I do."

Julian blinked once. Licked his dry lips. "Then I have one other question for you," he murmured, his voice husky with desire. It was his turn to lean forward intimitately, folding his forearms on the table.

Garak mirrored the gesture, and they were staring intensely at the other, for perhaps the first time in so many lunches, so many meetings. "You may ask it."

"Will you treat me as a Cardassian lover, or as a Humanoid lover?" Julian murmured low, his lips barely moving as his eyes locked with Garak's.

Garak's breathing, which had been growing more laboured, stopped. A sly smile curved his lips. "I shall treat you as you want to be treated. Which do you prefer? Or have you tried..." Garak's eyes widened, and his voice faltered. There was something in the doctor's eyes, something that told him more than anything that fell from his lips. "I see. Well then. Would you like to meet tonight for dinner?"

Julian's eyes narrowed ferally, flicking his gaze over Garak's body possessively as he breathed, "How about lunch. Now." His lips curled into what could only be described as 'Garak's knowing smile' as the Cardassian actually fell speechless.

Julian leaned in even closer, his lips just brushing Garak's ear. "I think I'd like to teach you what I learned...yesterday. And we'll eventually work up to what I learned...today."

Garak's eyes closed, breathing in the musky scent of the Human, of Julian. He never thought he'd get this close to him; and only in his dreams did he picture Julian uttering what he was proposing in his ear. "What did you learn yesterday?" he muttered, finding himself gripping the edge of the table fiercly.

"My quarters. Ten minutes." Those four words were whispered, then the warm, musky scent was gone. Garak breathed deeply, composing himself as best he could. The world returned around him, the people, the noise and the smells. Smoothing down the front of his tunic, thankful for the loose fit, he went to close his shop for the day.

~~~~

"Julian."

He halted at her voice, letting out a shaky breath. His body was still singing from his conversation - seduction - of Garak. And Kira picks now to talk to him.

"Major, now is not a good time..." he began, before he was slammed back against the wall, hands held at his sides.

"Now is the perfect time," she breathed, kissing him. "I don't know what it is...well, maybe I do. But you've changed. I like it. I want you." She moved her body up against his, chuckling to herself. His erection pushed against his pants. "Awful fast, aren't you?"

Julian's head was reeling. "Kira...I don't know how to tell you this...Garak..." he was suddenly let go, and he slumped away from the wall.

Kira stared daggers at him, her face a raging storm. "Garak? After what he did to you?"

"It wasn't him," Julian started to protest, but he knew it would fall on deaf ears. Shaking his head, he changed tactics. "What about what the Intendant did to me? Do you think I can forget that easily? Do you have any idea what I've been through?" He was backing her up against the opposite wall, breathing unsteadily. "Do you know what I've discovered about myself? Do you have any clue?" He stopped, aware of how close they were to each other. "Nerys, I want what that Garak gave to me. And I think this Garak can do it. I...I have to at least try. Can you understand that?"

She licked her lips, staring up into his blazing eyes. She took a deep breath, feeling herself grow dizzy. "I do understand," she murmured, touching his cheek. "I hope you find what you want. What you need."

His hand raised to cover hers. "I hope so too," he whispered. He backed away, nodding to her once, then continued down to his quarters.

Kira watched him, then turned toward the turbolift.

Garak was stepping off of the lift, heading toward her.

Fighting for control, Kira nodded as he passed by. Garak nodded a polite greeting in return, holding her gaze a shade longer than necessary. His eyes flicked back to the corridor in front of him, a small smile playing about his lips.

The End


End file.
